Make It Right!
by Jasper's Lil' Darlin
Summary: Set right after the truck incident in Twilight. Jasper believes Bella is a threat to his family, his way of life and to his Alice. Can she convince him other wise before its too late? What will be the consequences of his actions?
1. A Pull?

Heya! So this is my first story. Please keep all flames to a minimum.

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

Jasper's POV

Damn Edward! Damn him to the fiery pits of hell. Why did he have to bring that little human into our lives? Does he not understand how dangerous this is? He nearly exposed us today for Christ's sake. In my opinion me should have just let that truck crush the weak human. He's only messing with fate.

I was kind of enjoying my life right now. Forks is an easy place for us to live. Its almost constant bad weather allows us to go outside during the day with sparkling and causing some kind of a scene. I haven't slipped up in many years and my Allie and I are in love. Why does he have to ruin it?

What if the Volturi find out? I can't, no I won't let anything happen to this family, to my Alice. Rosalie agrees with me, although she wants to save the girls humanity and piss off Eddie boy while doing it, I just want Isabella out of the picture. And I think I know just the way. However Alice believes that she and this human will be great friends. I must avoid her visions at all costs and shield my mind from Edward. Shouldn't be too hard.

*****************************Later that Night***************************

I've kept myself busy all day. I never made any definite decisions and I spent my time going over my history in my head. That will surely fool Eddie and Allie. As I reached outside the Swan residence I could hear that no one was awake however Chief Swan was passed out in front of the sports channel.

The night was calm. It seemed strange that it was not raining heavily. The moon was shining casting a supernatural glow over the Swan's front lawn.

I concentrate harder on the inside of the little house. I can clearly hear Isabella's heart beat from a room on the second floor. Conveniently there is a tree just outside her window.

With one more quick, sweeping glance at my surroundings, I scale the tree.

As I reach a branch just outside this human girl's window, I peer inside at the sleeping girls form. Her room is not what I expected of a typical teenage girl. It is neat and tidy. She has an ancient computer in one corner of the room and a bookshelf filled to the brim with worn out, classic books.

Quietly I shimmy the window open and jump inside the room.

I am immediately overwhelmed by her smell, however it does not make my throat burn. It makes my dick hard and venom pool in my mouth, and I quickly recognise it as the fragrance of Isabella's arousal. Now that I think about it she is sending out strong waves of lust, want and need teamed with euphoria to create an intoxicating cocktail of very pleasurable emotions.

Once I gain control of myself, I examine the young human and try to see why she has caught my brother's eye. She sleeps on purple bed sheets and her face is flushed. Her hair fans over her pillow and she looks extremely peaceful.

She starts to smile, obviously please with whatever dream her mind has developed, and I feel myself begin to grin back, happy that she is pleased.

This confuses me greatly! What do I care? I am here for one thing only and that is to kill this sleeping girl. But could I? Do I really want to hurt this beautiful creature in front of me in anyway?

As I internally debate Isabella rolls over in her bed and mumbles something that I didn't quite catch. She talks in her sleep. That fact intrigues me and I find myself wanting to know this human, wanting to know about her, what makes her happy, sad. I feel this magnificent pull that I have never felt before. Not in my 160 odd years. It unnerves me. Why does this insignificant human have this hold on me?

I should not feel like this! I love Alice she is my soul mate. Isabella would never want me anyways, she has Edward the golden boy and I am broken.

This thought leaves me in a blinding rage. Why does this little girl make me belittle myself so? Who is she to me but and inconvenience? With my anger and rage growing I crouch to attack, my muscles coiled to spring.

Until Isabella once again moves in her sleep, moaning and pleading and I am once again hit with the sent of her arousal. Suddenly I am not so sure this is a good idea. I feel my control slipping; her emotions are getting to me. I steel myself and prepare to leave when Isabella moans out once more in to the silence of the room, "Jasperr!"

I freeze . . .

Ok, so am … Please tell me what you think. Good, ok, bad, awful! Suggestions would be nice. Review please!


	2. Bad Day, Great Night

Heya! Thank to all those who put 'Make It Right!' on story alert and to those who reviewed. Thanks soo much. Anyhow on with the story! 'Lemon Alert'

Bella's POV

What a hectic day!

First I wake up and it was fucking snowing! I hate the snow, the cold, and the rain; basically I hate the weather of Forks. There was a thin layer of ice across the tarmac of the school parking lot. I had just gotten out of my truck, when I heard this loud screeching noise. When I looked round I noticed that Tyler's truck had skidded on the ice and was headed straight for me.

I look around, frantically looking for my savoir. Everyone just looks on, too shocked to move. I notice the Cullen's congregated around that silver Volvo and I also noticed the look of pure terror etched onto Edward Cullen's face.

I closed my eyes and prepared for death. I was so sorry I didn't spend more time with Charlie or that I didn't get to say goodbye to Renee or Phil.

Suddenly something cold and hard hit me, but not from the directions I was expecting.

I look up from the laying position on the ground to stare into the eyes of none other than Edward Cullen. How in the world did he get to me so fast?

I then realised that the truck was still coming at us. Edward stuck out his hand and he stopped the truck! Like he had super strength, he didn't even seem hurt.

There was suddenly uproar, a great commotion. Tyler leaned out of his window apologising profusely while I tries to tell him I was fine. The student body of Forks High crowded around us. People were screaming for ambulances. Edward helped me up and then walked away to talk to some teacher that had arrived on the scene. I stood there feeling dazed while many tried to talk to me or to get me to respond.

When the ambulance appeared so did the entire police force of this small town. So much for hiding my near death experience from Charlie! Damn!

I was put in the back of an ambulance; strapped to a gurney, while ohh so perfect Cullen got to ride upfront. That irked me.

At the hospital I was placed in the care of the extremely fine piece of man meat also know as Doctor Carlisle Cullen, Edward's father. He pronounced that I was fine and could go home.

But first I tried to talk to Edward. I tried to make him explain what the fuck happened today. He just brushed my questions off. God, he does annoy me!

While leaving the hospital I noticed the other Cullen children entering. None of them other than the short pixie like one seemed at all happy. But what had caught my attention was how extremely sexy Jasper Hale looked while angry.

Although Edward had boyish good looks and Dr Cullen was most certainly a DILF. I couldn't help but feel that Jasper was simply the hottest of all the Cullen's. He had an understated beauty. With that honey blond shaggy hair to his liquid golden eyes that seemed so deep, he had a bad boy edge that turned me on to no age. But alas he is with Alice and they seem happy. Besides what would me see in me? He was insanely beautiful and I was plain ol' Bella.

Oh but how I could saddle that cowboy and take him for a ride. Whom that southern accent cannot turn on I shall never know? It definitely doesn't fail to make me wet.

What the hell Bella? I was shocked by my own thoughts. I was never an overly sexual person; in fact I am still a 17-year-old virgin. Sad I know, but I never met anyone I wanted that way.

On returning home I made lunch for myself, as Charlie had to return to work. I spent the rest of the day talking to people, who I'd really rather not and watching movies. I was actually incredibly bored.

And now I'm sitting here awaiting Charlie's return with dinner in the oven to keep it warm. I decided to go tex-mex tonight with dinner. I was actually quite proud of the meal. I made chicken enchiladas, with a small salad and homemade salsa, teamed with stuffed roast peppers.

Charlie loves the meal. When it was finished he went to the living room to watch sports while I cleared up.

I opted to retire early instead of watching anymore TV. I went about my nightly habits and then climbed into bed. It wasn't long before I fell into a deep sleep.

I was in the sun smiling and laughing with Renee and Phil and even Charlie. The Cullen's were there but they stayed in the shade. It seemed odd but I let it slide. The scene change and suddenly I was at a baseball game with Jessica and Angela and Mike and Tyler. When the scene changed again I was in the woods t the side of my house. And there in all this sexy goodness stood the one and only Jasper Hale!

"Jasp … per … Jasper", I stuttered, "what are you doing here?"

"Well Isabella, I'm here to see you" was his reply. I hate people using my full name but I don't mind with Jasper. It sounds sexy coming from his deep voice.

"Why?" My voice, I hoped, had started to gain some conviction.

Suddenly my back was pushed up against a nearby tree and Jasper was claiming my mouth with his own. I kissed him back just as fiercely, pouring all my want, need and lust into the kiss.

I moan as Jasper pulled his lips from mine while leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses down my neck and lightly sucking on my collarbone. Jasper grabbed my backside with great passion and I wrapped my legs around is hips, feeling his impressive bulge press into the place I need him most. I started to whimper and buck my hips wildly searching for any form of friction, any form of release.

"What is it you want Isabella?" Jasper groaned into the flesh of my neck.

"Please" was all I could respond with. He was scrambling my thoughts leaving me incoherent and without the ability to form proper sentences.

"Yes"

"Please, Jasper, make me feel good!" with that he chuckled darkly into my neck and I felt my lust spike as my already soaked panties, became even wetter allowing some of my juices to flow down my thighs.

Jasper inhaled deeply and I watched as his eyes turned darker than ever before and I felt him harden further beneath me.

"Your wish Darlin', my command" he replied as he ripped my shorts and my panties from my body and laid me on the ground.

My lust increased tenfold as I watched Jasper hungrily inspect my body from the waist down. I could feel my arousal gushing from me and I was desperate for some form of relief.

Out of nowhere Jasper was suddenly on top of me having removed his shirt claiming my lips once again with a searing hot kiss that had me whimpering from need.

Hearing the sound Jasper shredded my t-shirt and bra and immediately captured one of my nipples in his mouth while playing with the other.

At the over whelming sensations my back arched, pressing me further into Jasper as he switched breasts. He lick and sucked and nipped until I was and nice big puddle of Bella goo. He began to kiss his way down my torso, over my ribcage and down my taunt stomach. As he reached my hipbone he started to suck there, leaving me quivering with need.

His fingers lightly brushed against my slick lower lips. Making me moan in pleasure. He slipped one finger inside teasing my entrance then quickly thrusting in and out. I throw my head back in pleasure and moan out, closing my eyes. I then feel something, cold and wet, lapping at my bundle of nerves. I look up to see Jasper's head between my legs, licking my slick, wet pussy. The site is so incredibly erotic and I feel the coil in my stomach tight further. I fist my hands in Jasper's hair thrusting up onto his face.

He adds another finger and starts to rapidly flick my clit with his tongue. I let out a stream of profanities and I feel Jasper Smirk against me and say, "Such a dirty, dirty girl aren't you Isabella?"

The vibrations from his voice plus his words send me flying over the edge and I cum so hard that I can see stars. I screamed his name at the height of euphoria,

"Jasperr!"

AN: Ok, really nervous now! What did you think of my first ever lemon? Review, Review, Review.


	3. The Beast Recognises His Mate!

AN: Ok so this begins from where we left off in chapter 1.

Jasper's POV

"Jasperr!"…

With that one word my entire perspective was changed. I turned and leaped from Isabella's window and shot like a bullet from a gun into the surrounding forest. Once deep enough into the forest I decided to hunt. I opened my senses and heard a group of deer's by a stream. Taking off at an inhuman speed, I had two large deer's drained within seconds.

Feeling satisfied, I sat under a tree and began to think.

Isabella was dreaming about me? This thought confused me but also pleased me greatly. I thought that the little human was quite head over heals for Edward. "Obviously not!"

_My inner beast roared. It pleased him that the fair Miss Swan wanted us as we wanted her. _

Wait … I wanted her? It cannot be, I have Alice. I do not want the girl.

_"Stop lying," Was the beast's response, " you want Isabella, you want to fuck her slowly, and you want to hear her scream our name over and over again! She wants it too. We could so easily go back and claim her, claim her as ours."_

"No, it's not true. I have Allie. I love Alice!" I tried to convince myself but it was no use. There was no denying what I feel for Isabella.

But, what exactly is it I feel for the fragile girl? I know that there is tons of lust and want and need. But is there more? There is possessiveness there too. I hate the thought of someone else's hands on her, giving her pleasure, her moaning their name and writhing in ecstasy beneath them!

Just the thought alone sends me into a blinding rage. Unfortunately the surrounding trees got the brunt force of my anger.

_She is ours! No one else can have her. Not even my 'brother'. I will have her!_

But Alice? I cannot do that to Alice. She loves me. I cannot hurt Alice for my own personal gain.

Maybe I could just fuck her then drain her?

That idea turns my dick hard but makes my cold, dead heart clench.

_"No! Isabella is ours. We must not hurt her. She is our mate!"_

This stops me. Could she be? It would explain this pull. And my feeling of overwhelming lust, possessiveness, protectiveness and … love?

Yes, love. I love Isabella Marie Swan. And She will be mine!

I start to plot and plan. The former soldier coming out of me to devise the best strategy to get my mate, consequences be damned.

First I will become her friend, learn more about her and make my family trust me around 'Edward's mate'! I will be her best friend, her confidant while slowly helping her to realise that it's me she wants, me she loves. Not that that should be too difficult. She is already attracted to me, already wants me to bring her great pleasures. The lust is there but is there love? Would she, could she love a monster like me?

_"Of course she will, she's our MATE! Isabella will love us unconditionally!"_

Although so many people will get hurt, Isabella is mine and I will have her!

Edward's POV

Running through the forest to get to my dear Bella's house, although I am not listening very closely, I hear Jasper's internal argument over whether or not he should take a human girl. Oh no! He's slipping again. I must warn Alice. I take out my phone and begin to text her.

"Alice, Jazz thinking about draining a human girl! He is by the stream to the East of Bella's house. Hurry!"

With that sent, I carry on to my wonderful Bella's house.

When I reach there I can smell her arousal from outside. She left her window open, practically inviting me in. I feel my lust spike and myself grow hard as I stare upon her sleeping form.

Her cheeks are flushed and her slender body is uncovered. She is wearing nothing but a pair of green short shorts and a white tank top. Through the thin fabric of the top I can see that she is not wearing a bra and that her nipples are hard, pushing against the cotton of her top.

My lust and need grows along with my determination as I walk towards the sleeping girl. The closer I get, the stronger her scent becomes. I kneel down and inhale deeply. I am in a trance that I cannot break. I know I should leave before I get caught, or before I do something stupid but I just can't!

My brain will not function properly. And as Bella moans in her sleep I feel that I am done for. I begin to climb in beside her, being careful not to wake her sleeping form when I hear and ear-splitting growl.

It knocks me back to my senses and I vanish from the room just as Isabella awakes.

AN: What do you think? I'm trying for longer chapters, it's just not working out! Lol! Again I would like to thank everyone who put 'Make it Right!' on story alert, added it to their favourite stories and all those who reviewed! Thanks guys, you rock! Please review!


	4. The Remainder of the Night

AN: Wow, just wow! So peoples you have no idea how much I adore you all. The alerts, favourites and comments for this story have been so amazing! It almost brings a tear to my eye! Lol! Well anyways I want to again thank you all so much. You're the best!

Bella's POV

I hear a deafening roar! It made me jump, startling me from my amazing dream world, my amazing dream Jasper! Damn it! I was enjoying that dream!

I look at my alarm clock and see that it is only 4:30am! Eughh, I don't have to be up for another few hours, but how will I be able to sleep now?

I decide some nice hot chocolate would help, so I silently leave my small bedroom and creep across the hall and down the stairs trying not to wake Charlie. Once in the kitchen, I retrieve a pot from the cupboard and also a cup. I pour some milk in to the pan and put it on the stove to heat. I then add cocoa powder and stir. When I finish I pour the mixture into my large mug. I bring the mug to my lips and inhale. The delicious, chocolaty aroma fills my senses and makes my mouth water.

Climbing the stairs to get back to my room, being very careful not to spill the contents of my mug or wake Charlie, I can't help but wish I was much more coordinated,

Getting to my room I realise that it's freezing and that my window's open. _Hmm, I could swear I closed that that before going to sleep!_ After closing my window I sit on my bed and inspect my small living space.

The room consisted of pale purple walls and hardwood flooring. I had mahogany furniture such as a computer desk and a large wardrobe. I had a small bedside table. On top of which stood my phone and a two framed photos. One of Charlie and I and one of Renee, Phil and I. Continuing with my perusal of the room, I find myself staring into a large mirror.

In the reflection of the mirror I can see myself, plain boring Bella! I wasn't ugly but certainly not beautiful by any standards. Not as beautiful as the Cullen's.

_Sigh! _Jasper would never notice me, when he's with the beautiful Alice. She is so graceful and pretty and she seems quite bubbly and lively as well.

Carrying on with my inspection of the room, my eyes fall on my bookshelf. So I pick myself up from my bed and decide to read one of my favourites, 'Wuthering Heights' I have read this book so many times that it is practically falling apart.

Once I settle myself back on my bed and get comfortable, I begin to read. Sometime during my reading I fall into a deep slumber.

Edward's POV

Running from Bella's house to the source of the noise I find a very angry, Jasper with Alice trying to control him. They were closer to Bella's house than I remember Jasper being when I first passed him. Strange! He must be trying to get closer to town, closer to killing that innocent girl.

Jasper really does disgust me sometimes. He has unleashed his inner demons, which have been successfully locked away for years, all to drain a human! Why? What is so great about the girl's blood?

I'm sure it doesn't smell as sweet as my Bella's. Just thinking of Bella's scents trigger my memory and venom begins to pool in my mouth and I feel myself become aroused.

I'm assuming that in reaction to my emotions, Jasper growls menacingly at me. Why, I am unsure. It could be the increase in my lust feeding his bloodlust. I don't know. And I don't know because I can't read his mind.

Well it's not that I can't read his mind; the thing is I can, but his thoughts are all over the place and most of what I can hear is just a constant string of hisses and growls. Very odd! I shall have to ask Carlisle about this when I return home.

When Jasper calms down somewhat I leave Alice to take care of him in her own way, while I go hunt. I take down a large elk and a mountain lion before I feel satisfied. When I check the time I see that I should start getting ready for school so as to not be late. I take of in a sprint back to the Cullen home and get ready for the day.

AN: So what do we think? I won't know unless you review. Nothing really exciting happened in this chapter but I had a long day at school. Lol. I know excuses, excuses but I promise once we get off for summer next week the story will pick up!

Love Stacy!x PS: Review! Please?

.


	5. Jasper's Worries

AN: The response to this story is fantastic. I thank you all for reading so much! And for your reviews, and for adding this to your alerts and favourite stories list. You're the Best. Ok so I know that the chapters are not very long right now but I promise that I am trying to improve on that. And if it seems that the plot is going to quickly so far, its just like background information or something and will slow down once I get further into the story. On with the story!

Jasper's POV

Not smart. I should not have snapped like that. What will the family think now? _They will think that we are a blood-crazed monster that just wants the innocent girls blood. When in fact we have more control around her than anyone else. _

'Wow, you're so not helping right now!'

I am beyond frustrated. I have never felt this way for someone in my entire life.

_She's our mate get over it! _

Mate or no mate I should not have lost my fucking mind.

*******************************Flashback******************************

I was sitting by the river, minding my own business, going over my thoughts and feelings when I suddenly feel a large wave of disappointment, grief, resignation and something I couldn't quite but my finger on. But I knew from the moment I felt those emotions that they belonged to none other than Alice.

"Jazzy?" She had called to me, "Don't do it! You're better than this, fight the bloodlust!"

"What the fuck, are you talking about Alice?" came my very dignified response.

Alice was shocked to say the least. I was never short tempered with her, but right now I was losing all patients.

"Jazzy, you're not yourself lets take you home to Carlisle, to the family. We will help you. We will keep you from draining the girl!"

The girl? Could she be talking about Bella, _My Isabella_! She thinks I'm going to drain her? WTF?

"Alice, Are you joking?" I questioned of her, "'Cause I seriously fucking doubt that you had a vision of me draining anybody, especially because, I don't fucking want to drain any human girl right now!"

She looked at me blankly for a few seconds to see if I meant it I guess, before finally giving up and muttering "Edward" under her breath.

"What's he got to do with anything, Alice?"

"Well…" was her reply.

"Alice? Tell me right fuckin' now"

"Jazzy, please, calm down and I'll tell you!" I just stared at her and waited for her to continue.

"Ok … right … so when Edward was running past here he heard your internal battle about draining some human. He wasn't reading your mind closely from what I can tell but still! He knows what you were thinking, so although you had not made the choice to drain her yet, you were thinking about it. Don't deny it Jasper Hale!" By the end of her speech the little pixie was in a rage, but I couldn't have cared less. I was more interested in what Edward was doing out here.

"Alice, why was Edward running out here anyways?" I asked of her, a bit calmer than I had been.

She looked at me as if I was stupid and spoke calmly, like she was talking to a child, "He was going to Bella's hou …"

I didn't let her finish. I cut her off with a loud growl and all I could think was "MINE!"

_He's trying to take what is ours Jasper, we must stop him! _

I took off in a sprint towards Bella's house. But before I could reach her house Alice intercepted my path and blocked me. I was growling and hissing and growing impatient and if she didn't move soon I would kill her.

"Its Bella, isn't it Jasper? She's the one you want to drain" Alice spoke so lowly as if it caused her great pain.

I couldn't even concentrate on what she was saying. I was too distracted by the emotions coming from MY Isabella's house.

There was lust. Too much lust. And determination. Ohh fuck no. He was going to try and take her. Edward 'the prude' Cullen was going to try and claim MY mate.

_Kill him, We must Kill him Jasperr! _ My inner beast was furious, he was snarling and hissing and screaming at me to take action.

I let out a great roar, in full major mode ready to kill 'my brother' when he came running up to us, Alice, my beast and I.

*****************************End Flashback****************************

When Edward showed up everything got worst. It was his fault. If he had jut run on home, I would have calmed down. But noo! He had to come and be nosy! Stupid fucking cocksucker! And when I felt his lust which was sent in the direction of MY Isabella, I nearly fucking lost it. I was glad when he left and I finally got control over my emotions.

Of course Alice stayed with me. She wanted to make sure I didn't 'do anything stupid'! Ha, what a joke! As if I could hurt Isabella. I love her! We went hunting and I tried to organise my mind.

And now, here I sit, dreading the family meeting that is to be held in a few minutes. I know that the family will be disappointed with my actions, but what would be the consequences?

"Its time" I hear Carlisle call.

Well let's get this over with.

AN: Ok, I know its short and I'm sorry! But on a brighter note I only have 3 days of school left and then I will try for longer chapters and quicker updates!

Reviews make my world go round! ;)

Stacy!x


	6. Family Meeting!

**AN: Hello again. I'm sorry this chapter took so long but my computer crashed and I only just got it back today. On to better news: everything's fine now and I will be able to update more often and with possible longer chapters, maybe, possibly, hopefully? Also I think I have finally nailed down the plot for this story cause beforehand I was just making it up as I went along. Now I genuinely know were it's going! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. You are the best! On with the story … **

Jasper's POV

_Well let's get this over with._

I grudgingly made my way downstairs at a human pace, taking my sweet ass time to take note of my surroundings. I noticed the off white walls and the priceless art pieces that hung on them. I noticed the intricate design in the hardwood floor. I made a mental note of all the smells and sights as I made my way to the dining room and took my seat beside Alice.

Glancing around the table I see the faces of my family members staring back at me. I can feel their disappointment and understanding. I feel their forgiveness and their resignation. But a few emotions stand out. Emotions that certain members of this family should not be feeling right now. Edward is downright pissed, which I can understand; he thinks I wanted to kill the only girl he has ever noticed. Even though he is pissed there is an undercurrent of happiness that I do not understand. Why would he be happy? Maybe its because I didn't succeed in killing Isabella, I don't know. Rosalie is feeling confusion and intrigue. She knows me better than anyone else, even Alice, I'm sure she can see a difference in me. Alice, my little pixie wife, although trying hard to hide I she is feeling great anger and possessiveness. She is also amused and feeling quite giddy and … smug? Why? It doesn't make sense.

After a few moments Carlisle becomes frustrated with all the staring and starts speaking. The family talk first about a few inconsequential matters, weather for the next while, what the humans think of us and what they feel when they look at use. We take time to plan out hunting trip although no names are mentioned about who will be going on these trips. Finally, fed up with beating around the bush, the main topic of discus is opened, the reason we are all here.

Everyone gets a chance to say his or her opinion while Carlisle sits and listens with a level head. Esme, ever the loving mother that she is believes that as I said, I wouldn't have killed Isabella. Rose sides with Esme and I and believes what I say.

The other three however are not so sure. Emmett already loves Bella and is just scared for her safety. He is unsure what to believe but he doesn't like the idea of me being around Isabella. Edward and Alice, as always side together and make the situation seem worse than it was, they know jut what to say and when to say it for maximum impact.

As Carlisle eyes us, arguing back and forth, listening all the while, he is contemplating what he is being told.

When I feel that he has made up his mind I turn to him. With everyone waiting on tenterhooks, apart from Edward and Alice who are feeling triumphant, Carlisle stands and gives his verdict …

Alice's POV

Yay! I can't believe how easy it was to fool Carlisle about Jasper's control. Esme and Rosalie were a bit of a problem but even they couldn't change Carlisle's mind once the doubt was planted in his head. It was only too easy to make him think that Jasper wanted to drain that insignificant human, especially when he seen how angry Jasper was.

Speaking of that girl, there's no way in hell that she'll be able to teal my Jazzy away from me now. Not after I have seen Carlisle's decision. Carlisle's choice of what to do to _help _Jasper really will give me the time I need to launch my plan of action.

Firstly, I have to convince Edward that it would be in his and Isabella's best interest for him to pursue her. I just have to show him a few fake visions of their future together and voila he will change the future himself and make the human love him using his vampire charms!

Secondly, I make Jasper love me again. That shouldn't be too hard, I've done it once before and I shall do it again.

Lastly, Edward will slip and kill Isabella before anyone gets the chance to discover what I did.

It's the perfect plan and it will not fail. I will have Jasper by my side for all eternity. Sure Edward will be depressed in the beginning but then he will find his actually mate and he will realise the Bella wasn't the one for him.

Oh yes, by the end of my plan, I will have MY Jasper eating out of the palm of my hand … again.

Jasper's POV

… "Jasper, after much thought and consideration, I have decided that it is in the best interest of the family that you stay with the Denali's for a while. It will help you control your thirst what with being so far from any humans and I think that it will give Alive and you time to reconnect shall we say!" Carlisle said to me paying no mind to everyone else in the room.

I just stared blankly back at him. What could I say? It was quite obvious that Alice and Edward had already convinced him that I was out of control. No matter what I said he wouldn't believe me!

I resigned myself to my fate, already plotting in my head the best ways to return to my Isabella. _We could always go against Carlisle to see our lovely Isabella!_ Such a good idea, but I didn't want to lose my family, well some of them anyways.

When Rose and Esme started to speak up on my behalf, I stopped them and told Carlisle I would go stay with the Denali's even though I was fully in control, but I made a few shall we say … conditions.

I shall go, but I am allowed to return when I see fit. Carlisle agreed but said I must stay there for at least a month. _'A month without our Isabella!'_ My inner beats growled. He did not like that idea at all.

When Alice expressed to Carlisle how she thought that we should live separately from the Denali's for our own privacy, I refused. Another of my conditions was to live with the Denali's and when Alice tried to convince Carlisle otherwise, I threw it in her face that it would help my control more so than being alone with her. She couldn't refuse.

Once all the minor details were worked out, Alice and I were packing our bags and getting ready to leave.

"This is going to be great Jazzy, I can just feel it!" Alice insisted excitedly.

She was lying I could feel it. Alice was currently feeling smug, possessiveness, joy, spite hate and love.

What the actual fuck?

"Since when were you the empathy Alice?" I asked her annoyed. With the causal hint of my powers her emotions change to love, joy and excitement. Alice had gotten good at hiding her surface emotions from me over the years, however if I truly wanted I could look deeper into her soul and see her very emotions that she is trying to hide.

Sitting in the car with Alice singing along with the radio I began to think of Isabella. It made my dead heart clench to now that I shall be away from her for quite some time. The only thing giving me hope was the thought that I shall be returning to Forks very soon.

**AN: This is most definitely one of my longest chapters yet. I know that it's a bit slow, but it should start to pick up soon. Hope you liked it and it was worth the wait. Show me some love and Review. All you have to do is click the nice button below! ;) **

**Stacy!x**


	7. School Minus Jasper Equal Boring!

**AN: This ladies and gentlemen this is my longest chapter yet. Yay! =D But it still isn't very long, sorry. Don't hate me but this story will be Bella/Edward, but it's not yet and it's just for a while, I promise. I send my love to all who read 'Make It Right'. You guys are awesome! 3 **

Bella's POV

They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies and the books, to make a citizen out of you, because they sleep with a gun, and keep and eye on your son, so they can watch all the things you do. Because the drugs never work they're gonna give you a smirk ...

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring My Chemical Romance. I notice a few things as soon as I open my eyes. One, I have a massive headache, two, its raining and three its Monday!

Monday morning time for another week of school! Ohh how wonderful, cue eye role! Its not that I hate school, it more that I just don't particularly like it. I was in all advanced classes in Phoenix, so I pretty much know all the material currently being taught at Fork's High.

My school days are so boring listening to grumpy teachers drone on about the many various things that I have already learnt. Not fun, not fun at all! The best parts of my day are when I see Jasper. The other Cullen's usually surrounds him too or at the very least Alice is with him.

I have history with him and the big one, Emmett. God I love history! It's my favourite subject by far and not just because Jasper's in that class. I love learning all about the past and such historical events. I find it very interesting!

I get up from my bed and look around my smallish room until I finally spot my bag of toiletries sitting on my desk beside the dog. Grabbing the bag and a light blue robe from behind the door I head to the bathroom to start my morning ritual.

I pull my hair down from its tied up position on my head and sake my hair out climbing into the shower. The hot water running down my back and across my legs immediately relaxes my muscles. I take out my strawberry shampoo and massage the liquid into my scalp. It feels so good and I can't help but let out a small moan. Once I have rinsed the shampoo from my hair, I then reach for my body wash and work it into a good lather. I wash up my arms and legs and across my stomach, up to my breasts. My nipples harden under my hands as I gently caress my body. I close my eyes and think of Jasper and Jasper's hands and all those marvellous dreams I've been having of him. I can feel myself become increasingly turned out and I can feel the wetness seeping out of my core.

Lowering one hand from my breast it travel across the muscles in my stomach, which tighten with anticipation. Lower and lower until I feel the smooth skin of my lower lips. I immediately plunged two fingers into my wet heat. With the new sensation I let out a loud moan. I start to tug on my hardened nipple with one hand, rolling it between my fingers, as my other hand works my pussy. Two fingers sliding effortlessly inside of me while my thumb rubs my small buddle of nerves. As I ride my hand images of Jasper flash behind my closed lids and I can feel the coil in my stomach tightening. I'm moaning and groaning, too lost in the feelings to care about the sounds I make.

I'm close, so close I can almost feel it. My breathing becomes even more laboured than before, my orgasm fast approaching, _yes, yes, yes!_

"Bella? What's going on in there? Are you OK?" Charlie's cockblocking voice sounds from outside the door. I am instantly pulled down from my height of great passion and left feeling quite unsatisfied. Nice going Charlie!

"Erm … Yeah I'm fine, Char… Dad" I respond back, quite embarrassed.

"'Kay Kiddo, well I'm going to work, I'll see you later. Have fun at school!"

"Will do. Bye Dad."

As I hear Charlie make his way downstairs and the front door slam shut I quickly finish my shower and step out. Not wanting to be late for school, I quickly get ready in my ass hugging black skinny jeans, black converse with silver laces and an a white MCR t-shirt with a silver gun and needles on it. I applied a little foundation and light lip-gloss before grabbing my black and silver hoody and heading out for school.

Arriving at Forks High today in my red Chevy Truck was not nearly as bad as last week. Don't get me wrong some people still stared but not as many actually cared anymore. I could finally go to being invisible like I was in Phoenix. I liked being unnoticed and having absolutely no attention thrust upon me. Being a terrible klutz with the ability to trip over air meant attention was never a good thing.

Getting out of my truck I seen Angela waving me over to a group of people, the vast majority of the group I had met before, but for the life of me I could not remember any names. I knew a few to be Jessica, Mike, Ben and Tyler but I didn't have a clue about the rest.

Jessica immediately started to question me on my weekend. Probably looking for some good gossip, but she will soon learn that the life of Bella Swan is quite boring. Apart from the odd trip to the emergency room there was not much excitement in my life.

As the group talked about their weekends and all the newest school scandal, my eyes were sweeping the parking lot looking for the Cullens. I know pathetic right? I just couldn't help it; it was like an automatic response. When that silver Volvo swung into the parking lot I felt my heart race jump, but then it dramatically fell when I noticed that only three of the Cullens were at school today. Edward, Emmett and the golden goddess know as Rosalie all stepped gracefully out of the car.

A million questions instantly sprang to mind. Where's Jasper? Is he sick? Is Alice with him? Did they just decide to spend the day together?

I couldn't help the jealousy hat shot through my system at the thought of Alice. She was the only one standing in the way of Jasper and I. Well her, along with my lack of beauty and grace.

The morning past by in a daze. In most of my classes I didn't even attempt to pay attention instead my mind drifted to thoughts of Jasper and where he could be. Even through history I could not concentrate. By lunch news had spread of why Jasper and Alice weren't in school. Apparently they were caught in a very compromising position in public and Dr and Mrs Cullen decided to send them to stay with relatives in Alaska for a while to straighten them out.

When I heard the news it caused an ache in my heart to know that I wouldn't see Jasper again for quite some time.

I did feel marginally better by the end of lunch however were I heard many more stories of why Jasper wasn't in school. Some of the things people come up with I swear. I had heard many reasons such as rehab, running away to elope, pregnancy, that they were in the witness protection program, etc … But none of these stories seemed to fit.

Reluctantly at the end of lunch I began to make my way to biology. What a joy, an entire lesson of sitting next to Mr Bipolar himself, Edward Cullen.

Edward's POV

My day past in a blur waiting until Biology were I would see my beautiful Bella once again. I know that things had not started out well for us but I hope that after I tried to change her opinion of me that she was beginning to like me.

When I entered the biology classroom she was already seated and was looking out of the window seemingly deep in thought. I watched as her forehead wrinkled with a frown and she looked quite sad and confused. I didn't like this look on her face so I decided to try and change it.

"Hello Bella." I spoke as I approached our shared desk and I watched as she jumped in her seat, turning round to look at me.

She seemed less than impressed that I was there.

"Ohh hello Edward, you scared me" she turned to the window and started to stare out of it again. I sat down and tried to think of some thing to ask her. I think that for the first time in my vampire life I was actually nervous to talk to someone. If I had been human my heart would be racing, my hands sweating and my mouth would be dry.

"Soo … Bella. How was your weekend?" I asked of her trying to be polite. I knew that the question wasn't very original but it was the best I could do.

"Umm, yeah it was ok, I suppose." She vaguely answered, "How was yours?"

And that was how the conversation continued. I would ask her something she'd ask me the same thing back. She never offered much more to the conversation and half way through the lesson I knew I had to think of something big to get the conversation rolling. But what?

**AN: Suggestions? Thoughts? Comments? Anything please just review! It makes me feel special!**

**Stacy!x**


	8. An Aggravating Alice!

**AN: Yeno, I think I'm all out of Author's Notes! o) Shocking, I know! Lol. Love all the readers and reviewers out there! On with the story … **

Jasper's POV

Alice is really getting on my nerves. Her emotions are so damn confusing and she keeps trying to hide them from me, but she's slipping and its clearly not working. Add that to the fact that she's so fucking clingy its getting ridiculous. She will not leave me alone for even one fucking minute. What does she think I'll run away if she does?

Run away you say? Not a bad idea if you ask me!

Oh for fuck sake, would you just shut the fuck up for five fucking minutes. As if it isn't hard enough to obey Carlisle's orders with you trying to convince me to go against them.

_We could run back to Isabella, just to see her again is all I'm saying. _

Isabella! God, how I miss my blushing beauty. Just thinking of her brings a smile to my face and steel like hardness to my groin. I need to get laid! But I swear to all that is holy, if that pixie bitch throws herself at me one more time, I will be forced to rip out and burn her pussy. That would teach her that I don't want her anymore. How fucking oblivious is she? I've had to fight off so many advances from the little munchkin it wasn't even funny anymore.

I kind of feel bad for Alice. She tries so hard for me and yet I just can't get hard for her. She isn't the one I want. Her short boyish stature isn't something I crave any longer. I dream of long legs that lead to a toned and hard yet soft body, a swan like neck and beautiful deep soulful chocolate brown eyes. I want to run my fingers through smooth and soft long lushes locks. I want Isabella's defined curvaceous body wound around mine and I want her scent to cover me and mine to cover her. But above all I want her, plain and simple I want MY Isabella back in MY arms were she belongs. And I will have her here in my arms, back with me and no one will stand in my way!

Alice's POV

Major flaw in the plan. Abort mission. My plan to make Jasper fall for me again is not working! I don't understand, no I don't understand at all. I've tried my hardest and yet Jasper refuses my attempts to sleep with him, he seems so aggravated all the time and he doesn't want to spend any time with me. Maybe I should make up a fake vision?

However good news is that I have managed to convince Edward to pursue Bella! Score one for Alice! That will keep her dirty little tramp hands off my man for the time being. Eddie boy can be awful stubborn when he wants to be. (And when you tell him that Isabella won't give in at first but the she won't resist for long). Tehehe, I really am an evil mastermind.

So Bella and Edward will be happily preoccupied but what will Jazz and I be? A million questions run through my head, all of the same nature and all completely worrying. Will Jasper ever love me again? Will he ever accept that we should be together forever? Or will he pine for the love of the sweet and oh so innocent Bella Swan?

Eughh, I'm stressing! I really should just stop and take a breather. Some shopping should help clear my head. Tanya and Kate have already left to go shopping but. Shit. I know I'll just go with Jazz, we can bond again. I know he loves doing things that make me happy.

"Jasper, We're going shopping! Come on, hurry up slow coach!" I shout even though it isn't necessary, he's just in the next room.

"Sorry Allie, no can do," he says with a goddamn smirk on his face not looking one bit sorry, "Carlisle said no interaction with humans and I intend to stick to his rules. Wouldn't want me to slip up now would me?"

"Silly Jazzy, I had a vision, you'll be fine." I tried to sway him.

"Don't wanna risk it, but you have fun without me. Take my credit card, go nuts and remember to bring me back something nice!" I think that is the most he has said to me since we left Forks, maybe he's starting to warm up to me again.

Jasper's POV

Thank the lord, Jesus Christ. She's gone. She's finally fucking gone and I have some much needed free time. Okay so it's eleven am right now, my precious Isabella would be in school, I think that gives me about six hours until Alice returns. What to do, what to do?

I think I'll have a shower.

**AN: Short chapter I know, and I'm sorry! I'll try to have the next chapter completed and posted by tonight. Review for a wet, hot and steamy Jasper! ;) **

**Stacy!x**


	9. Jasper's Relief

**AN: Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! I have noticed that some of you are concerned about whether or not this story will continue on with Bella/Jasper because of my AN in chapter 7. I'm sorry if I wasn't clear enough, I just meant that Edward and Bella would be spending more time together. As a peace offering I decided to write the Jasper in the shower scene, which I actually wasn't going to write before as I thought it would be terrible. Lol Enjoy! **

Jasper's POV

As I stepped into the stream of steaming, hot water images of my beautiful Isabella flashed through my mind. I began to sensuously wash my body. I grabbed my body wash and worked it into a foamy froth between my hands.

Slowly I lowered my hand down past my stomach and gently, cautiously gripped my steel like length between my fingers.

A low hiss escapes from between my clenched teeth. I begin to thrust my hips and pump my erect dick. I tighten my hold on my large cock, imagining that it's my Isabella's soft, tight pussy that I am pounding furiously into. I close my eyes and allow my mind to take off in a fantasy of Isabella and I.

I can hear her moans; they're pushing me towards the edge faster and faster. Her legs tighten around my hips and I can feel her losing herself to the wonderful friction we are creating.

She calls out my name as she comes, just like she did in her room the night I realised she was my mate. She wasn't even conscious when it happened but still the memory of my name on her lips as me coming harder than I ever had before. My seed shooting from my body in long powerful spurts!

Just thoughts of my mate, Isabella gave me a more powerful orgasm than Alice ever could.

_Think about how good the real thing with our Isabella will be!_

Damn, thoughts like that'll have me hard again in no time.

Blocking all sexual thoughts of Bella, I quickly finished my shower then exited the bathroom.

**AN: I know it's not long, but I wasn't even going to write it at all! What did you think? Please check out my other recently posted story 'Healthy Competition'!**

**Review and I'll be your Bestest Friend Ever? Please? ;)**


	10. The Two Week Mark

**AN: Holy Shit! I am amazed at the response this story has gotten so far. I love you all so much; you have no idea how happy it makes me to see that people actually like my work. I am so grateful for all the reviews and to those of you who read! Thank you so much! Writing a whole lot of Bella and Edward would really just bore the hell out of me so I've decided to skip forward. Hope you like it! **

Bella's POV

Two weeks! It's been two fucking weeks since I last seen that gorgeous face, those luscious locks and that fuck hot body that makes me so wet. I miss his smile, I miss his calming presence, I miss being able to stare at him through out the day, I miss him, all of him.

The whole spectacle of Jasper and Alice's disappearance eventually calmed. People moved onto newer, more interesting topics of gossip.

But I never. I still burn with curiosity. I want to know the real reason they left. I want to know where they went, who they're with; if they are actually together and most importantly I want to know if and when Jasper will be returning.

Since Jasper's departure, I've started spending more time around the Cullen family as a whole. It started by Edward talking to me more and when we started to get to know each other I realised that something wasn't right about him and his family. There was something different about them, I just couldn't tell what. However, a trip to the beach with some friends helped shed some light on the situation.

I ran into my old friend Jacob Black and some of his friends who lived on the Reservation. One of his friends made a comment about the Cullens and I couldn't help but be curious, so I lead Jacob away from the group and kind of … tricked him into telling me the legends surrounding the Cullens or as they are known on the Res, 'the Cold Ones'.

A few days later I went to Port Angeles with Jess and Angela. I left them for a while to go look for a bookstore. I got lost and ran into these men. I was so terrified, but Edward saved me. When he took me home after me bought me dinner, I did a little research and ended up figuring out what he and his family were … vampires!

You know, most people would be scared, however, being the very unusual person that I am, I was just curious and intrigued. I wanted to know more about them.

When Edward discovered that I knew he tried to scare me away. That didn't work out very well. The speed and strength mesmerised me and I couldn't help but think about Jasper. _I bet he would be faster and stronger and by far more dangerous than Edward! _The thought made me so wet, and Edward, being the stupid fuck that he is, thought that my arousal was for him.

Edward has taken it upon himself to be my new personal lap dog. Mike Newton has nothing on Edward's ability to follow me around at all hours of the day, which even included watching me sleep some nights. It's kind of stalker-ish. He really is starting to creep me out. Some of the looks that he gives me just make chills run up and down my spine, and not the good kind either. He is extremely controlling and possessive, which I find quite hilarious considering we're not even dating. Edward has deluded himself into thinking that I am his and that I love him. _Not a hope in hell buddy, there is only one person that I love and it sure ain't you! _

The rest of the Cullen family are amazing. Even though it has only been a short space of time since I have met them, I feel like I have already been accepted into the family. Carlisle and Esme are like my second parents for all intents and purposes. They treat me like their own child and I am extremely grateful that they have welcomed me with open arms. Rosalie was at first quite stand off-ish with me. But we soon found common interests and things to talk about. I even stayed over at the Cullen household at a 'sleepover' with Rose. Too bad I was the only one that could sleep. We have been like sisters ever since. I trusted her enough to tell her everything and she told me some stuff too. Emmett was, from the second I walked in the front door, like a big protective, cuddly brother to me. He makes me laugh and I really love him like a brother. He's so fun and he is the jokester of the family. I have yet to meet Alice but from what I can tell is that she is a hyperactive control freak who likes to shop. _She would be perfect for Eddie_. I giggled to myself. Jasper … sigh … I could go on and on and on about him all day. And lastly Edward. Although he does creep me out sometimes he is also really kind and well mannered.

Nevertheless, as nice as he Cullens are, I still miss Jasper. He is constantly on my mind. I would like to get to know him better, but I'm not sure if I will ever get the chance. I don't know if I'll ever see him again. I did mention it once to the Cullens but Carlisle just said that Jasper and Alice had to leave suddenly and that he was sure they would return shortly.

Jasper's POV

This has to be torture. I am living in my own personal hell, trapped with an impish little sprint, sent by the devil to harass me every chance she got! It has been two weeks since I have seen my radiant, fascinating Isabella! I feel like I am going insane. The only thing that keeps me hanging on is that I shall see her again within the next 339 hours.

That like fucking demon munchkin is really driving me nuts. She's all depressed and needy and clingy. I can tell she's planning something, I just don't know what. She desperately throws herself at me time and time again. And every time I refuse her she gets more frustrated and feels more rejected. _You think she'd get a fucking clue by now, but no, apparently not. _I don't want her; the only person I want is MY mate, my Isabella. I want to smell her sweet scent and touch her soft skin. I want to see her blush again, for her blood to paint her skin with a beautiful tint of pink. I want to hear her heartbeat and feel the heat radiating from her body. I want to wrap myself around her. I want to run my fingers through Isabella's long, smooth locks and stare into those bid chocolate brown doe eyes. I want to feel her skin and I want to kiss those soft, plush, plump red lips. I want … no … I NEED all of this and much, much more. I need her, I have to be with her.

What doesn't help my situation at all is my thoughts of Isabella being all by herself with no one to comfort her or even worse the thought of Bitchward being the one to comfort her.

NO! She is ours. That bastard cannot have her! We need her. Go to her Major; Claim her as ours, and then she will know who her master is.

God damn it my inner beast certainly doesn't help either. He gets me so riled up. Mmhmm the thought of claiming Isabella, to make her mine, gets me so hard. Fuck!

One thing I do know however this that my original plan will no longer work. I cannot just befriend her and watch her with someone else. I will not stand for it.

I have a new plan, a strategy that will insure that I have my mate.

_Isabella will be MINE! _

**AN: What are we thinking? I don't know what to do for the next chapter. It could be the reunion of Bella and Jasper but I think that maybe that might be a bit too fast for the story? Or it could be a look inside Edward's delusional mind and more of the pixie fucker's warped ideas and the reactions of the family to Bella? What would you prefer? **

**Please review? Please? I'll give you a lemon tart? ;) **

**Stacy!x**


	11. Soon!

AN: Sorry! I know I say that a lot and don't do much about it, but I actually do mean it. I know I said that once the summer came I would start writing longer chapters and updating more but things in my personal life got complicated so I'm trying to fix things in my home life right now. However I will try to update at least once a week. So until everything gets better all I can do is apologise. I really am grateful to the readers and I don't know how to show you all that I appreciate it so much. Lol. Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers. Because I love all my loyal readers this is my longest chapter yet to show my gratitude. We're getting there with the chapter length I tell ye. I've decided that reuniting Bella and Jasper right now would be kind of rushed. Hope you enjoy anyways.

Edward's POV

It's been brilliant. The last two weeks of my life or should I say existence have been the best I've ever known. Bella and I are getting along splendidly. We spend lots of time just talking to each other. I could listen to her melodic voice for hours on end and never get bored. She fits in with the family perfectly. I never want to be out of her company. I love her too much to let her out of my sight. What if she got hurt? I would never be able to forgive myself. That's why, when she went on that trip to Port Angeles with Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber, I decided to follow her. I'm glad I did. If I hadn't those nasty, vile creatures would have taken advantage of her. They would have forced her to do things, unspeakable things, things that would have warranted their death by my very own hands. Even just how they thought of doing those things to Bella, My Bella had my temper at an all time high. I was ready to rip every one of those scummy evil creatures apart. But Bella needed me. And I needed to not lose control around her. So I took her for food. I made sure she didn't go into shock. I took care of her. I think that night would have most definitely been the start of our relationship.

I was worried when she found out our secret, I tried to scare her away, warn her of how unsafe it was. I knew it was what was best for her and yet I didn't want her to go, I didn't want her to fear me. I want her to love me and see me for who I am, her soul mate! Luckily for me she did not heed my warning. When I showed her what I could do, my beautiful Bella got … excited shall we say. And it was all for me. Mmhmm, that smell could bring even a mated vampire to it source of origin. It's the single most sweetest smell that I have ever smelt, apart from Bella's blood that is. She likes my vampire side. It turns my sweet Bella on. Makes her want me more, but its not enough, it will never be enough. She doesn't love me as much as I love her, but that will change. She just doesn't know we belong together yet. She doesn't know that she is mine and that I own her body yet. But she will soon.

When Bella finally tells me she loves me, (which I think could be any day now) things will be so much easier. I won't have to hide my feelings for her. We'll be happy together. I think that Bella and I would make a pretty cute couple. We are perfect for each other. We are soul mates. I will be able to call her my girlfriend and I will be able to scare off all those stupid hormonal teenage boys. Their fantasies about my Bella are just sick. They will finally know who she belongs to, as will Bella.

I can see it now, Bella and I with my … no, our family, and surrounded by peace and love and happiness. It will be bliss. My family love Bella. Carlisle and Esme already see her as a daughter and Emmett sees her as his fragile little sister. Alice has already seen that they would be best friends/ sisters and because of this I can only assume that Jasper controls his blood lust around her enough to allow us to be happy. There is something strange going on with Rosalie however. She acts like a bitch to Bella for no reason at all, when she actually likes her? It's kind of confusing because whenever, I'm around her she blocks her thoughts from me by singing California Girls by Katy Perry. I will know more when she slips up and believe me she will slip up. For now the only conclusion I can draw from this situation is that for some reason Rosalie does not want me to be happy. She does not want me to be with my Bella.

As I run through the forest I forget all my worries and give myself over to my instincts

Esme's POV **(AN: Just to give you something different and because I love Esme! Lol)**

I love her. I really do love her. Bella Swan is now officially my third daughter. She is apart of the Cullen family now and she always will be. And not just because Edward's in love with her, but because she belongs with us. She fits in perfectly.

Everyone loves her already, even Rose. Although Rosalie acts a bit cold towards Bella its nothing personal, she actually really likes the girl. However Rose and I are both alike in some ways and we both know that even though Edward may love Bella with all his heart, she does not she him like that. Alice had a vision though of them being happy and in love and of Bella being a vampire. She's had multiple visions actually, so maybe, Bella will learn to love Edward once she gets to know him.

Bella is such a sweet girl! I'm glad that my baby boy has found someone to love.

Alice's POV

I need release and I need it NOW! Jasper refuses to fuck me, ME, his mate and wife. You'd think he'd rather be with me to fulfil his needs instead of using his hand. I'm not that bad in bed. Actually I would rate myself as excellent in bed, a real sex machine. Yeah, that sounds like me. Alice Cullen Sexy Time Extraordinaire. Now all I have to do is convenience Jazzy to take me for a ride. I need it.

Apart from the whole no sex thing, things are looking up. Jazzy is actually talking to me again. It may be in short, clipped sentences and a monotonous, bored tone, but its progress. My plan to win Jasper back is slower but surely working. I have to think of ways to speed the process up though. I only have two weeks left before he'll defiantly insist on going back to Forks and back to that home wrecking whore Isabella Swan, my new bestest friend! **Insert fake cheesy happy smile here*. I really do hate her. She's trying to ruin everything I've worked so hard for, but I will not let her. I will make Jasper love me and he will be mine forever.

Enough about Swan, I should start to plan. Firstly, I'll start to wear more provocative clothing, I will show more skin. It's a cloudy Saturday today, I can go shopping. I'm sure Tanya will help. Back to the point. I'll stop pushing for sex and I will stop acting so needy and clingy. I'll give Jazzy a day or two to calm down and come to his senses. I'll 'apologise' for not believing in him and for doubting his control. I then ask why he doesn't love me anymore and hit him with a ton of sadness, and grief and hurt mixed with love for him too. Then I'll remind him of how good we used to be together. Of how happy we were and I'll subtly remind him that I saved him all those years ago in that diner and that it is me that he is indebted to and who he should be with. Me, Alice Cullen not that skank bitch Bella Swan!

Jasper's POV

I'm going to go insane if I don't talk to her soon. I need to see her or at least hear her sweet voice. _My inner beast purrs in agreement. Is it time yet Jasper? Are you finally ready to give in and give us what we both want?_

"Not yet," I sigh in my thoughts, I still have two weeks left and I need to iron out the rest of my plan.

_But we must speak with her and soon!_

"Soon." I soothe the beast, " Very soon, I promise!"

Bella's POV

Just a typical Saturday hanging round Casa de Cullen. I love this house, its just so bright and airy. Edward asked me to come over, but I guess he's still out running or hunting or something. . I had a lovely chat with Rosalie before she and Em left. Turns out she doesn't hate me, but what she did tell me confused me greatly.

The only one in the Cullen household at all is Esme. Carlisle's at work and Em and Rosie left to 'bond' and 'go for a run'. Ha as if I don't know what they're really planning on doing. I'm not that stupid. However, I am all alone, Esme's in the garden tending her flowers but I am not in the mood to garden in the rain! I think I may explore casa de Cullen some more.

With that thought I get up from my perch on the love seat and start my own tour of the house. The Cullen home is beautiful. In every room there is high ceilings and beautiful furniture. Esme has decorated the rooms gorgeously, making them seem light and open. Amazing artwork hangs on the walls as well as pictures of the family.

I continue my perusal of the household for many more minutes. I don't snoop through drawers or personal items but I do take a peek in all the rooms. At the end of the hall on the second floor, hanging on the wall is the most stunning black and white picture of Jasper. There is no one else in the picture and he seems more relaxed and happy than I have ever seen him. He is dressed differently so I can guess that it is from another time. In the picture Jasper looks the same as he does, its clear to see that he is still a vampire in this picture. A very hot sexy vampire. A very hot sexy vampire that I wish was mine. Ohh Mr. Jasper Hale, the list of naughty things I want to do with you is endless. I may be a virgin but I would gladly give it up for that man. While staring at the picture two things happen simultaneously. My lust rises exponentially and my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket.

I check caller I.D and realise I don't know the number, but I answer anyways. What I hear blows me away.

"Isabella?"

I hear the voice of the person I have dreamed about continuously since I came to Forks. The one person who never leaves my thoughts.

"Jasper?"

**AN: Tehehe **Evil Smirks**. What'll happen next? Tune in next time to find out. :') Even if you fell I don't deserve it because Jasper and Bella weren't reunited yet, Review anyways. Complaints, suggestions, questions, thoughts on the progression of the story and ideas are all welcome! Review if you want a naked Dark Jasper! ;) **

**Stacy!x**


	12. The Phone Call

**AN: OMFG! The response I've been getting for this story is a-fucking-mazing! Like Honestly, I never thought in my wildest dreams that people would like it so much! I really do love all my readers and reviewers. Because of the response this story got for the last chapter in just a matter of hours I've decided to be nice, ignore life for a while and write the next chapter. Just don't tell my boyfriend, he thinks I'm sick! Shhh Ahaha Lol. Well Anyways on with the story … **

Bella's POV

"_Isabella?" _

"_Jasper?"_

Jasper Hale? Jasper Hale is calling me? The fine specimen of a vampire sex God that is Jasper Hale is on the phone … to me … right now! Oh … My … God! Did I remember to walk up this morning? I honestly think I may be dreaming. And ..

"Isabella? Are you there?" He questioned me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm here. Ok, so Jasper, two questions, what's up? And why are you calling me? Not that I'm not glad or anything but we've never talked to each other before and if there was something wrong would you not someone you know. I can get Esme if you want."

"No, Isabella, listen to me …"

"You can call me Bella." I interrupted him.

"I like Isabella, it's a beautiful name," Cue blush. _Jasper Hale said my name was beautiful. I think I love the name 'Isabella' now! _"Isabella, I am well aware that we have never spoken with each other before, but I just had to speak to you. You. No one else just you!" _Holy Shit!_

"Why me?" I had to know.

Jasper's POV

She has a voice like an angel, like a heavenly choir from above. _Ghees Major, watch you don't turn into a girl with all that sappy shit! _Shut up, shut up, shut up. I can't help it. Isabella brings out my inner poet. _Yeah, whatever, you are supposed to be trying to make arrangements to claim her pussy, not grow one your-fucking-self!_

"Why me?" She asked. Why her? Why her? Because I'm madly in love with her. She is my soul mate and we belong together even though this is the first time I've ever spoken to her. I think I may scare her away if I tell her all of that.

"I have a few questions for you Isabella, that I would love it if you answered."

"I'd do anything for you." She replied so lowly I have positive I wasn't supposed to hear. More loudly she states "Sure I can answer your questions. What do you want to know?"

Here's where things get tricky. How to phrase my questions in the best possible way so as not to scare her away?

"Isabella, now some of these questions may sound … strange or weird I guess but please bare with me. Before I ask you any questions I think I should give you some information first. Are you around any of the Cullens or could they here our conversation?"

"Well Esme's in the garden and I'm on the second floor, standing in front of your very handsome picture … oops, just forget I said that last part ok? Well anyways do you think she would be able to hear me?"

She thinks I'm handsome! "No, I don't think she would hear us it should be fine. Isabella, what I tell you now you cannot repeat to any and I do mean any of the Cullens. Alice and I will be returning to Forks in two weeks and although they know this, what they do not know yet is that, I will be leaving shortly afterwards," I hear her sharp intake of air and I know that she is shocked, maybe even upset. "I'm not leaving permanently, I will return to the Cullens eventually. I am going to visit my family for a while. Isabella I know that we have never spoken before but I feel a pull towards you, something I cannot explain! You are always on my mind. I think of you constantly!" I pause to let her take in this information. I can hear her heartbeat start to speed up. When she calms down I start talking again before she can say anything.

"These last two weeks have been hell. Not being able to see your beautiful face or hear your sweet melodious voice. Bella I really like you, more than I should. I can't control it and I don't want to either! Isabella, I would like for you to accompany me on this trip."

Silence. The only thing I can hear from the other end of the phone is her breathing and heartbeat. Maybe her silence is a bad thing. Maybe what Alice has been saying is true and Isabella actually does love Edward. "Isabella, do you love Edward?" I ask her heartbrokenly.

"What?" She seems enraged, "Of course not! Where would you get such a stupid fucking idea? Of course I don't love Dickward! If I love anyone, I love you! You, Jasper Hale. I think I'm falling for you. I mean sure I like Edward as a friend maybe even a brother but I don't love him. I don't feel for him what I feel for you!"

Oh … My … Fucking … Sweet … Baby … Jesus! She loves me! She Fucking LOVES me!

_Hell to the Fucking yes! Jasper, We've got our mate! I've got an idea lets go to Forks right now and claim her!_

"I love you too, Isabella!" I say, "However things are complicated, but don't worry, I've got a plan. Trust me!"

AN: Finally! How much do you love me? Reviews really inspire me to forget about real life and write. Review if you love a sexy southern accent!

Stacy!x


	13. Execute the Plan, Step 1!

**AN: Over 100 Reviews! I'm so ecstatic **Wipe away tear*! Seriously though, my cheeks are sore from smiling so much! You guys are the best! Honestly, I swear, you all make me so happy. You all bring sunshine to my darkest day. I love you all so much. A huge thank you to all those who take time out of their day to read and review. You make my day! Well anyways back to the story! **

Alice's POV

Ever hear the expression 'the future's bright, the future's orange', well it's fucking not. The future is fucking blurry! I can't see shit. Someone had better make his or her fucking mind up and quickly! There's only a week left before we return to Forks and I need to see the best way to make Jazzy love me again! Playing hard to get soo did not work out. He still refused my fucking advances! He is really starting to become a pain in the ass. He should just love me already. I fucking saved him! He owes me big time. But he's too fucking blinded by that stupid fuck plain Jane Isabella Swan to fucking notice and or care.

I know that she's his true mate and that I should just give him up. Somewhere deep down inside I do feel really bad and guilty about what I am doing but … I just cannot help myself. I have spent years moulding jasper into what I want him to be. By convincing him that he is weak, I was able to manipulate him into he perfect person for me. Jasper's not actually weak, or at least he wasn't in the beginning. I still don't think he is. For all of his slip ups I was there helping it along, making him slip by feeling extreme amounts of bloodlust, helping prove that he is the 'weakest'. The more he slipped the weaker he felt and soon he started to believe that he was the weak link and that he sucked at our diet. I feel bad for manipulating him so, but I needed him to be perfect. He needed encouragement to do as I said and to dress and talk and act how I want him to. And if I didn't prove to Jasper that he needed my help to save himself he never would have loved me and my whole plan would have been ruined.

Even though Jasper isn't my real mate, I haven't seen my soul mate yet so I plan on keeping Jasper around for another while until my one true love does enter my life. Even then I could still keep Jasper, he could be like a best friend to me. He could be happy, even without a mate … right?

If that's true why do I feel all his remorse and like I am such a bitch. I could potentially ruin Jasper's life for my own selfish reasons and if I'm being incredibly honest I don't really care. Sure I feel bad, but it will pass … hopefully … I think!

Jasper's POV

First thing on my to do list, fuck up Alice's visions. I know hat bitch is trying something and I don't like it. She can't know of my plans for Isabella and myself. With that in mind I start to rapidly change my mind from option to option. I make sure not to focus on one point too long and to not make any clear decisions yet. All decisions will not be made until the very last second and by then it will be too late for Alice to stop!

Alice is really starting to stress out. Over what I don't know nor do I care. She has really been fucking me off lately. I can feel the desperation rolling off of her in waves whenever she is near me. I can also feel her lust, need, possessiveness and determination. I really wonder what goes on in that fucked up mind of hers sometimes.

_No you don't, liar!_

Ok, I really don't but I used to.

_Yeah, well Major that was before you met thee Isabella Swan! Our mate! The one you really love and lust for and care about._

_So anyways Jasper now that you mention lust and our mate, when the fuck are you going to man up, give into your lust and let us claim that fine piece of ass that belongs to you?_

Not this shit again! I swear I am walking around with a permanent case of blue balls because I can't get any release and this fucker isn't help anything! And it wasn't me that fucking mentioned it.

_Hey, I just tell it like it is. I'm horny and I want to claim my mate. I want to claim what is rightfully MINE! Someone's a little cranky this morning. I reckon it's the lack of release. I know that that hard on you're supporting has to be painful thinking of Isabella. And by the way genius, I am you so you did mention it! _

Please just shut the fuck up! One more week, that's all we have to wait. Don't be so fucking impatient. I know and I understand. I miss her too.

_Whitlock, I warned you about that pussy ass bullshit already. Knock that shit off already before you start to produce estrogens. I know she's your mate and all but you are already fucking whipped and you haven't even spoken to her face to face. You, my dear friend, are fucked up!_

I chuckle darkly to myself. You think I don't know that, I am having a full-blown conversation with my inner beast in my head. Tell me that don't sound insane to you.

One more week. All Isabella has to do is follow the instructions I gave her and we shall be together. Oh yes. One more week and I shall have my mate and I will kill whoever stands in my way!

**AN: What do you think? Next Chapter should be up sometime next week. I think you'll enjoy it. I know I will. Speaking of the upcoming chapter, do you know what song I love? Reunited ;) …**

**Review? Pretty please with a cherry on top and whipped cream and hot chocolate fudge sauce and sprinkles? Review if you want all that on top of a very lickable Jasper! ;) **

**Stacy!x **


	14. Finally Reunited!

**AN: Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. Ok so the story is finally moving along! Thank God! I just realised that there was still so much to do before Jasper and Bella finally join up so instead of giving you another chapter or two before the reunion, I decided to keep two promises. Yeno, kill two birds with one stone and all that. Ok one promise was that this will be the reunion chapter and the other promise was for longer chapters. And this is by far the longest chapter I have written. Tell me what you think! Enjoy … **

Bella's POV

I can't believe I'm putting all my trust in someone I've only talked to one time over the phone. This is insane. What would Charlie think? This is completely irresponsible and kind of stupid. This is not like me at all. And do you know what? I love it. I love the thrill, the excitement, the sense of danger and adventure. I love how this kind of thing is not typically expected of me, plain ol' Bella Swan!

I'm sitting on my bed in my very dark bedroom. My window is shut and locked like it has been every night this week since I found Edward watching me sleep. I really like Eddie and all, but that shit's messed up. My lights are off and everything in the room is switched off. My bag is already packed. I am waiting here in the dark silence. All I have to do is sit here and wait for the sound of Charlie's police cruiser leaving for the graveyard shift at the station.

I know it's cowardly not to say goodbye to my dad in person but it would just hurt too much and I don't think he would just let me go all that easily. He would want an explanation, an explanation that I can't give him. He would want to know where I'm going, when I have no clue myself. He would want to know that I'm safe with who ever I'm with and where ever I go and I do not know that I will be safe. Like I said there is a sense of danger.

I will miss Charlie dearly but I have to do this. I have to do this for me to see what could happen if I just let myself take a chance every now and again.

Tonight I, Bella Swan, will step out of my good girl persona to take a walk on the wild side.

* * *

**Earlier in the day. That Morning**

Alice's POV

"Jazzy, you packed yet?" I called to Jasper. We've been getting along much better this past week. Even though he hasn't given into my advances yet, I think he finally realised that I am who he wants. Not that stupid, fragile human girl Bella Swan. I bet that Jasper feels horrendous for how he has treated me for the past month. He's probably going to get me a gift to make up for it. That's why I can't really see the future very clearly. It's because my Jazzy is trying to surprise me. It won't work for long though, he will slip up and I will be able to see what he has planned for me. I hope its jewellery or clothes. Or maybe it's another honeymoon so we can 'reconnect'. Not knowing what he has got for me is driving me absolutely insane.

"Sure do Alice, all packed." Jasper's voice brought me out of my musings as he walked into my closet where I was currently packing. "But, Allie, we have to talk." Oh no, that doesn't sound good at all.

"Erm … ok Jazzy take a seat." Once we are both seated I urge him to continue. "So what did you want to say to me Jazz?" I ask him nervously fidgeting with my hands.

I have this bad feeling that he doesn't want to discuss honeymoon plans at the moment he's too tense.

"Come on Jasper I'm a big girl I can handle it. I promise I won't interrupt until you are finished. Just say what ever is on your mind."

After a deep breathe Jasper started to talk. "Alice, you know that I do love you very much. I owe you so much for all that you have done for me. You stopped me from being the worst kind of monster. You saved me, my life, my sanity, and my soul. And I will be eternally grateful." As I tried to interrupt Jasper raised his hand for me to stop that he wasn't finished. I start to think that this isn't as bad as I anticipated.

"You, Allie have been my life for the last number of decades. From even before we found the Cullens. You were always there. However …" What? It was going so well. There is no however. "… I've lived for you Alice for so long that I've lost myself. My true self. Not the person y'all want me to be to fit in with your perfect lives but the real and true Jasper Whitlock!" Y'all? God he really is starting to revert back after all my hard work!

"Alice, you … and the Cullens have taught me so much and I will never forget that, but, I think … I think that it's time for me to take a break from the family for a while. I love y'all very much and will miss y'all something fierce, however I feel that if I ever want full control of my blood lust, I must first have full control of me." Oh that asshole! He doesn't lack control with his blood lust. That's all me. This little speech of his is just making me angrier and angrier. Add that to that stupid southern drawl and my rage is hitting high levels. He is ruining what I've worked for the last too many years on!

"I know it's hard but, I'm going to stay with Peter and Charlotte for a while to … reconnect with my roots. I will always be indebted to you Alice but I don't think that we are meant for each other and … this will be the perfect opportunity to see. You understand, don't 'cha? Allie?"

Oh … My … God! That BASTARD! The nerve of him. After everything I've done for that ungrateful son of a bitch, he thinks he can just break up with _me_? Well he has another thing coming, if he thinks that shit will fly with me.

"No. No, no, no, no, NO!" I screeched at him while rising from my sitting position on the bed.

"Excuse me?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised and an incredulous look on his face.

"You listen to me and you listen good Jasper _Hale_." I said to him in a deceivingly calm manner putting emphasis on Hale. "You will NOT be going to visit those good for nothing human drinkers, Peter and Charlotte. You will not leave to find '_Your true self_'" I spat at him in disgust, "you will not leave the Cullens at all. And most importantly, YOU WILL NOT LEAVE ME, your love, your wife, YOUR MATE. You are MINE, Jasper Hale! And I will not let you walk out on me for some cheap slut! I will fight for you and I will win! Do _you_ understand _me_ Jasper? I exploded at him. My rage was through the roof. That ungrateful bastard!

As I stood there, breathing heavily stewing in my unpleasant thoughts of what I just said, I realised my mistake. In my moment of passion I had lost all sense. I had not only inadvertently told Jasper I knew about Bella but I also insulted her. I just insulted the one person, who in all the time that I have known him, nearly set free the dark creature that resides within Jasper. And now he may feel like she is being threatened. Oh fuck my life.

Looking at Jasper I see that his eyes have turned pitch black and it is clear to see that he has one into Major mode. And un-fucking-luckily for me, I just insulted the major's soul mate. Yeah, I'm screwed!

Jasper's POV

How fucking dare she? That little bitch. Does she not know who I am? I am Major Jasper Whitlock and I won't stand for her shit any longer. She can try as she might to control me but I will not fucking let her. If I want to go to Peter and Charlotte's then I will. If I want to permanently leave the family then I will. And if I want to leave her then no one will fucking stop me and another thing …

_Jasper think over what she just said._

Oh Jesus I am so not in the mood for you. What the fuck do you mean?

_Ghee you are slow. Alice just said and I quote "I will not let you walk out on me for some cheap slut"._

She better not mean Bella. That means she has known that Bella is my true soul mate all along. No, I don't believe it Alice would not be that much of a heartless self centred bitch!

_She means our Isabella. And of course she would be that much of a fucking callous whore. Think about all the fucked up emotions you have been getting from her Jasper! She deserves to pay for lying to us. And for making us fuck her boring in bed ass for the last too many years! But most importantly for insinuating that OUR Isabella was nothing but a cheap slut! Come on Jazzman let me out. We could have some fun with her. I promise I won't kill her and that I'll give her a trial first. We could just scare her a bit and maybe rough her up a little. Please Jasper, you know you want to. Let the major out._

But it's Alice I don't see her doing such a thing. She wouldn't I know her.

_Well Whitlock the surgery was a complete fucking success, you are now a fully fledge girl! Being like that with your mate is fine but not with that skank bitch. What would Peter think of you now Whitlock? Come on Jasper; let me out to show Alice whose boss! She needs to know! She thinks she better than Isabella for fuck sake! She thinks she better than your mate!_

No one, and I do mean NO ONE is better than MY Isabella!

_Finally, I see some balls! I also see the light! Oh Jasper, you're letting me take over. How nice of you! Fucking sweet! Time for some fun._

I can feel the beast take over as I acknowledge Alice's distaste towards my mate!

Alice's POV

"What did you just say?" He hissed at me with black eyes and I knew that it would not be a good time to fuck with him. I need an excuse and fast.

Think, Think, Think! Oh for fuck sake Alice use you're fucking brain and quick. I don't want to die!

Wait … I didn't directly offend or threaten Isabella. That could work in my favour.

"Fucking answer me Alice. Right the fuck now! What did you mean when you said, 'I will not let you walk out on me for some cheap slut'?"

"Well … you see … I didn't … I wouldn't … I didn't mean …" I stuttered out only to be interrupted by Jasper.

"I'm not a patient man Alice! Enough of all this fucking about, answer me when I ask you a question."

"What I meant Jazzy," I say in a small scared and submissive voice, "is that for years we have been happy with each other. We were so in love. I still love you and see you as mine, so much so that I lost my mind for a second. I really love you with all my heart. I thought we were forever. And so when you said that you were leaving me I just flipped out. I figured that the only reason you would leave me after so many happy and peaceful years together is because some other vampire was offering herself up to you, and even though we are going through some problems at the moment I don't want to lose you to some sleazy, slutly succubus who only wants you for one thing and who will never love you as much as I."

"Well Alice, let me tell you something, that may be all well and good but don't think for one second that you fool me. I will let you live because I have better things to do and it would devastate the family to lose you … for some reason. But Alice, mark my warning, never and I do mean NEVER proceed to tell me what I will and will not do! I am Major Jasper Whitlock and I have killed men for less. Do not think that every time you disrespect me or order me around in the future that you will be so fucking lucky." He growled at me. I don't think he believed me, but I'm still alive so I can't complain.

"I will return to Forks to say goodbye to everyone with you. After that I will leave and only visit and call when _I _feel like doing so. You will not try to contact me or get in touch. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear, Jasper." And with that we walked out of the room slamming the door behind him as I collapsed onto the bed, curled up into a ball and dry sobbed until we had to leave for the airport.

Jasper's POV

I know that she is lying to me. She's just fucking lucky that I have better things to be doing than ripping her none existing ass to pieces.

Thinking of better things my mind wanders to Bella as I enter the guest bedroom I have been staying in. I imagine her long lustrous brown locks and her divine pale luminescent skin. I picture her beautiful facial features and her long swan like neck. I visualise her toned body, her magnificent chest, petite waist and her gloriously rounded hips. I envision her long, luscious legs wrapped around my hips. I feel myself become aroused, my cock straining against the fabric of my dark denim jeans. I feel my desire increase and along with it my need for release.

I roughly palm myself through the denim, delighting in the sensations, but wishing it were something other than my hand grinding into my steel like hardness. I begin to picture my Isabella grinding her lace clad pussy straight down onto my growing bulge as she hovers above me, moving herself to achieve that much needed friction. Her glorious breasts pushed up against my chest as she circles her hip. As my fantasy continues, and as my imaginary Bella gains speed, I feel my orgasm fast approaching.

At the very point were fantasy Isabella reaches her release, I am right there with her. Colours explode behind my closed eyelids as I shot my load into my pants in long powerful spurts.

For several minutes I just lay on the bed, unmoving and unwilling to get up. However I must if I want to see my Isabella anytime soon. I quickly get up and rush to my bag. I pull out a clean pair of jeans and quickly put them on, completely disregarding boxer shorts.

I quickly dispose of my other pants as I realise the time. Zipping back up my suitcase I head downstairs to say goodbye and to thank the Denali's for their hospitality. Alice is already in the car when I get outside. I climb in and we begin our long journey to the airport in silence.

Edward's POV

Jasper and Alice will be returning home soon. The family and I are going to meet them at the airport, which is why I am currently sitting behind the wheel of my Volvo doing 110 down the freeway with Rosalie and Emmett in my back seat. I am really anxious to see if Jasper's control has improved any. We can't have him being a threat to my love Bella now, can we? If it were up to me he would not be coming home yet. I do not believe for one second that a month is long enough to recover from an almost slip. And I really do not what him to be a danger to Bella.

Because they are returning today and I want to see whether or not Jasper can be trusted I have banned Bella from coming to the house. I have also told her that Alice and I shall be over bright and early tomorrow morning so that they can meet and get to know each other. After an extensive phone conversation with Alice she assures me that she and Bella will get along perfectly. She sees many shopping trips in their future.

Although Alice is very vague about how things are with Jasper I know she would rather they didn't come back so soon. She really worries about him when he is like this. She doesn't want him to feel bad about his slips but she also doesn't want him to revert back into how he used to be. If I'm being honest, Alice loves to control Jasper. She gets off on it. If he feeds from humans he will be harder to control. But I suppose they love each other so maybe that makes up for the controlling aspect of the relationship. I don't know and I don't really care either. Whatever makes them happy!

Speaking of things that make people happy I wonder how Bella is. She seemed ok when I told her that she should avoid the house today. She said she 'had stuff to do anyways'. I wonder what else she could be doing? There's not much to do in Forks. She must be doing chores or homework that she fell behind on. I hope she's happy and entertained. I hope she's not bored and that she's not too lonely without me there for company. Although if I'm being honest I do hope she's missing me especially because I miss her. I've gotten used to being constantly near her. It's amazing being able to spend so much time with her, no matter what mood she's in.

Bella has been really quite distracted for the past week, however she seems happier than I have ever seen her. That may be all fine and dandy for her but I don't think that her good mood has anything to do with me. I want to be the one to make her that happy! I returned home from hunting one day to find her in the hallway on the second floor staying staring at a picture of Jasper. She was just hanging up her phone with a mega watt smile on her face. She truly was beautiful. When I asked her about who she was talking to and what they wanted, she would not tell me. She just avoided my questions and tried to change the subject. When I wouldn't give up she told me to 'just leave it' and that it 'wasn't any of my business anyways'. Bella's response confused me because she was in a great mood and then she just snapped at me for worrying about her safety and wanting to know about her life and plans.

Stupid teenage girl hormones. Stupid mood swings. I love her but it's a bit much. She sometimes acts like she doesn't love me as much as I know she does. She acts like we are not meant to be and sometimes like she can't stand me at all.

I don't remember it being this difficult for Carlisle and Esme or Emmett and Rosalie. They were both so in love from the minute they spoke, that they never thought bad of the other and that they never seemed to hate each other. I wasn't there for the start of Alice and Jasper's relationship but from what Alice tells me and from her memories it's the same as with the other couples in my family. Why is it so different for Bella and I?

Maybe it's just because Bella is human and she's not fully aware of vampires and mating and things such as that. Maybe if I just explain everything to her, she'll understand and then she will be less hesitant towards our relationship. Yes, she must! Once she knows more about us and our kind, she'll give into the love that she feels for me. Right now she must be scared and confused because of the strong emotions she feels. So she's acting out against the object of her affections, me.

Pulling up in the car park of the airport Emmett, Rosalie and I exit my car as Carlisle's Mercedes pulls up beside my Volvo and Carlisle and Esme proceed to climb out.

As we make our way to the terminal I become increasingly more disgusted at the thoughts of the passing humans towards my family. Trying hard to block them out while simultaneously trying to locate Alice and Jasper through their thoughts is not an easy task I can assure you.

When I locate Alice and Jasper's thoughts, Jasper is singing, "I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on you nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that'll get on your nerves all day long!" over and over again in his head. And Alice is so pissed off that she is constantly switching from one thought to another. From what I can tell something happened between Jasper and her. She's thinking of many different plans to 'keep him' and to 'get rid' of someone else. Wonder what that's all about. And why is Jasper blocking his thoughts? If I can't read his mind, how will I be able to tell if he's a threat to my Bella or not? I suppose he id just moments ago step off a plane filled with humans and he seems to be in perfect control and not really struggling at all.

_After everything I've done for that fucker, he thinks he can leave ME? Who the fuck does he think he is… _Alice's thoughts suddenly invaded my mind. This raises more questions than it answers. Who's leaving and what did she do for them? When did Alice learn such unladylike language? What is going on?

Finally we see them running towards us at a human speed with their bags. Jasper is still blocking me. He looks … happy? Excited? I don't know but I do know that while he looks rather pleased Alice looks somewhat miserable.

_Edward?_ Alice's small meek voice thinks to me.

I nod to her let her know that I am listening. _Edward, Jasper's leaving me! _She thinks as her eyes well with venomous tears. What? That's shocking. Why, I wonder? They always seemed happy together to me. Hiding my shocked facial expression behind a mask of calmness I raise an eyebrow at Alice in question. _Not here_ was her only response.

The whole family move to embrace Alice and Jasper. I hear Jasper ask Carlisle if we could have a family meeting once we return home. And even though Carlisle's thoughts show that he is confused his curiosity wins out and he tells Jasper that he will call everyone together when we return.

As soon as we get back to the cars, I tell Em and Rose to ride with Carlisle, Esme and Jasper, as Alice and I have to talk about something in private.

Climbing into the Volvo Alice and I take a longer route home than the rest of the family. After a while the silence gets to me and I asked her to tell me what happened. She just shook her head and then proceeded to show me her memories.

Alice ran through the entire conversation she and Jasper had. Certain parts leave me curious while others leave me burning in rage. Alice has been nothing but amazing to Jasper and he is just throwing it all in her face. She stuck by him after every slip and after every move. She supported him so much and loved him unconditionally. Even if they are not meant to be he should still show her enough respect to not cheat on her or leave her for another women. They way be going through a rough patch but every relationship has them. You just have to try and work through them.

And even though I think all this, I can still see were Jasper is coming from. Even though I would never admit it to Alice I can see his point. Who wants to be stuck in a loveless sham of a marriage to someone who tries to control your life?

Carlisle's POV

When Jasper asked me if we could have a family meeting once we got home from the airport, I was shocked to say the least and if I'm being honest I was also a tad curious about what we could possibly have to discuss as a family.

Maybe Alice had an important vision while they were gone. That might be what Edward and her are talking about right at this moment. But on the other hand if she did have a vision she would have asked me for the meeting not Jasper and she wouldn't have gone off with Edward to talk before hand particularly not if it was important.

Or this could be about Jasper's control. The meeting could be for a … status report or something along those lines. Like details of how the trip went, how successful it was, how the Denali's are. That's the more like option.

I should stop speculating, I only have to wait until Edward and Alice return to find out. I cannot help it though, I am quite curious and by the expressions on the rest of my family's faces barring Jasper's I would say they are all very curious and maybe a bit worried as well.

I hear Edward's car driving up the driveway towards the house and literally race to the kitchen. It won't be long now until we find out why this meeting has been called.

Edward's POV

Alice and I are barely through the front door when we hear Carlisle's voice call to us from the direction of the kitchen where we usually hold family meetings. And then as we start to walk towards the kitchen at a human pace he calls for us to hurry up. I swear; someone's impatient!

When we reach the table I take my usual place on Carlisle's right and Alice takes her place beside Jasper, moving as far away from him as possible. Oh joy; this shall be fun! **Cue eye roll*

After a few seconds of awkward silence Carlisle decides to start the conversation off. "Alice, Jasper, welcome home! How was your trip?" Jasper mumbles something along the lines of 'torture' and 'evil manipulative pixie', which even I cannot hear whatever he has to say and I'm sitting practically beside him. Alice just states that the trip wasn't all that eventful but she said that she did get some great shopping done. She then followed that report up with a humourless laugh.

As the awkwardness around the table grows, Rosalie being her typical impatient self finally gets fed up waiting. "Somebody better start talking before I start removing limbs!" she all but growled out. Her thoughts agree with what she said and back up her plan to remove any and all limbs until she finds out what the big secret is. She is currently planning what limbs to take from everyone first and what who will be her first victim.

Emmett being his usual childlike self just wants all the drama to be over and done with so that he can get back to his video games. Carlisle and Esme's thoughts are pretty much on the same wavelength. They are both thinking about keeping the peace.

Alice is preoccupied with more plans and schemes to make Jazz stay with her and Jasper being the ass that he is is still blocking his thoughts from me. I really want to know why that is. It's clear that I already know what happened between Alice and him, so why is he still blocking me?

After another immeasurable moment Jasper finally bites the bullet so to speak and stands to talk. He tells us of everything that happened since they left for Alaska. He told us of the fights, arguments really and his thoughts, Alice's emotions that he registered and his thoughts on those too. He went even farther back through the last couple of years and it becomes rather clear that Allie and Jazz are not working out.

Finally Jasper starts to talk about earlier today and the discussion they had in Alice's room. He toned down Alice's possessiveness; him losing his temper and the 'cheap slut' comment wasn't mentioned at all.

Through out the story Alice would throw in little remarks or detail here and there but she mainly just let Jasper do all the talking. The family remained silent for the duration of Jasper's explanation. Their thoughts showed that they were completely shocked. And rightfully so because even with how close Allie and I are some of the stuff revealed also shocked me. I was unaware that they have been fighting for years or that they were having marital problems. (God, I hope Bella and I never have those problems!). They always hid it so well. They seemed like a perfect couple. Obviously, they weren't.

First in the family to snap out of their shock was Rosalie. She had more than a few words to say to the unhappy couple. She told Alice that if she wasn't so controlling and such a bitch at times then she wouldn't push Jasper away as much. She told Jasper that he shouldn't have let Alice have her way for everything just to make her happy even if it mean sacrificing his own happiness for her. Rosalie went on to tell Jasper that he should take all the time he needs but to return soon. By the time she was finished with her little speech everyone else had recovered from the shock of the moment. Emmett and Esme told Alice and Jasper how sorry they were and that they would be there if they ever needed to talk. This brought some comfort to Alice but not much. Carlisle, being the peacemaker of the family tried to fix things. He told Jasper that he didn't have to go anyway and that although they are vampires he and Alice could still attend marriage counselling to help work through their problems. As another option he also offered that we work through their problems together, as a family.

Alice's thoughts on the matter were not good. _No! No, No, No, No, No. I don't have problems it's all Jasper's fault. If we do 'couples therapy' then they will see me as … shit Edward's looking at me weird. 'Poker face' …_ What? What would we think of her? What would we see her as? Wow, I wonder why she is so against something that could help make Jasper stay with her. I thought she would do anything to keep him.

_Ahahahahahahaha! Carlisle honestly think counselling would help this dead end relationship. Not a chance in hell. Especially since I have fund my true soul mate, my I… 'I know a song that will' …_ His mental block finally falls and that's all I get? Damn it all, I want to know who his mate is. Maybe Alice knows and that's who she called a cheap slut. If he met his soul mate, Alice should just let him go.

Rosalie's thoughts were quite smug. To everyone in the family her and Emmett seemed to have a less stable relationship than Alice and Jasper. Now this just proves that we were wrong.

_I hope everything works out. If it's meant to be it will find a way to be._ Bless Esme's heart. She's always the optimist. Carlisle's thought centre around keeping the family together and keeping everyone happy.

"Carlisle," Jasper says, "I appreciate the thought but I think that some time apart would be best. We have spent years trying to salvage this mess of a marriage, staying together because we thought we were soul mates and that things would get better but they didn't and it's just not working. I will return someday but some time away would be good for me."

Carlisle nods his head thoughtfully, evidently agreeing with him. "Whatever you feel is best son. Just remember to keep in touch."

As the meeting starts to draw to an end, Jasper turns to Alice and says, "Alice, I think a fresh start would be for the best," he then hands her a stack of papers and continues talking, " I know you are not my biggest fan right now but could you please at least give me that? Sign the papers please Allie?" When Alice loses her temper at the thought of them not being married anymore, Jasper calmly reminds her that if he has to he could always forge her signature.

Defeated and with the family watching Alice signs the papers and fires them at Jasper's head. Jasper retrieves the documents and presumably leaves the kitchen to go and pack. Alice jumps from the open window, and runs into the surrounding forest with me hot on her heels.

Right at this moment I thank whatever God or Gods are up there that Bella wasn't here for the messed up situation. She's far too nice and kind-hearted to deal with that. If I know Bella (which I do) she would have tried to fix Alice's broken heart and their broken relationship. I hope Bella and I never end up like Alice and Jasper.

Jasper's POV

Staring at the documents for my divorce in amazement I feel ecstatic. I'm finally free. I can't believe Alice signed them willingly.

_We're free to be with our really soul mate now. Isabella! I have an idea Jasper, its been too long since we have seen her, lets go claim her!_

I ignore the beast's suggestion, at least for the time being. I realised not for the first time today, that I am surrounded by Isabella's scent. My Isabella's scent. That means that she was here recently, around him. I would say she was here within the last 36 hours. Her scent is most concentrated in front of my portrait on the second floor however.

_That's a clear sign that she missed me, Jasper. Why make her suffer any longer? Lets go to her._

"Soon, soon" I promise my beast. "Just a few more hours until we see her again."

When I first walked into the Cullen home and smelled her, I nearly lost it. I was so close to turning and running flat out until I reached her. But then, then I remembered the plan. I had to stick to the plan. I was genuinely kind of nervous about the family meeting which was the next step in the plan, having already completed messing with Alice's visions, avoiding Alice, making flight arrangements, planning hat I was going to be taking with me and finally breaking the news to Alice. That was not fun. And now I get to tell the family. I could feel the curiosity radiating from my family and it really didn't help anything. It didn't help my nerves or my dread or even the small amount of guilt I hold for planning on lying to them. I can't tell them the truth though. They wouldn't understand and it would start a fight between Edward and I.

It turned out that all my worrying however was completely unnecessary. Everything turned out fine. Sure some people were disappointed and sad. But even that was better than I dared hope for.

Now all I have to do is pack my personal possessions because God know I will not be taking any of those gay, preppy ass clothes that Alice makes me were. So long sweater vests and khakis, hello t-shirts and jeans. When I finish packing I'm going to spend some time with the family, then go 'straight' to the airport.

Thoughts of what is to come in mere hours have me extremely happy but at the same time nervous. I can't wait to see Isabella again. I have missed her so much and I can't wait for this next phase of my life to start. It will be great and I will finally be truly, magnificently blissful.

_Pussy alert. Pussy alert. Blissful? Ghees Major do you think you could grow a pair?_

Fuck off; I'm happy get over it. You should be happy too.

After I finish packing I spend the rest of the day with Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Em. We have a few laughs, mostly at Emmett's expense and we joke around for a while. At around 5 o'clock we decide to take a hunting trip one last time before I leave. Em and I wrestle for a bit then everyone returns to the house. We all sat the living room talking and messing about for many more hours. At 11 o'clock I got up, said my goodbyes, climbed into my black Dodge Ram SRT – 10 and drove to Port Angelus to wait, to wait for my future, my life, my love, my Isabella.

Bella's POV

The time on my digital clock reads 11: 06 when I finally hear Charlie leave for work. I decide to wait for ten minutes just to make sure it's safe to leave.

Once I am positive, I spring into action. I grab my suitcase and my handbag. I check to makes sure that I have my passport, my phone and my purse then I run downstairs and out into my truck. Starting my truck I give it a few minutes to heat up then I start to make my way towards Port Angelus.

Halfway there, I begin to curse my decrepit old truck. Why can't it go any fucking faster? It's so slow! I push the truck to its limits. I reach over into the passenger seat while keeping my eyes on the road and begin to search in my bag for my Ipod. Finding it I put the headphones in my ears and turn it on. _Katy Perry's California Girls _starts to play and I get into the song and start to sing along. As the music continues to play it takes my mind off of the truck and were I am going and before I know it, I'm driving through the streets of Port Angelus.

I locate the parking lot that Jasper told me to met him at and pull in near the only car in the lot, a shiny black truck. Even I could appreciate that it was one hot car. I wonder if that is Jasper's car or if he isn't here yet. As I ponder that though I catch a glimpse of his beautiful honey blonde locks exiting the car. Before I even reach for my door handle, he is there, opening my door and offering me his hand to help me out with a brilliant bright smile on his gorgeous face.

I take his hand and offer him a massive grin back. Suddenly my feet are swept off the ground and I'm in Jasper's arms being spun round and round. I can't help but let out a small happy giggle and in return I hear Jasper's soft chuckle. It's a perfect moment and I can't help but feel as if I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be!

Jasper's POV

I pull into the parking lot that Isabella and I are supposed to meet in and wait for her to pull up. This is one of those moments were I am so glad I'm not human. If I were my heart would be racing and I'd be sweating bullets. What if she doesn't show up? What if she realised how reckless it was to run away with someone you barely know?

_Stop, stop, stop! Trust her, Major. She'll pull through for us. She has to. Isabella loves us and she knows that we are meant to be. She will show up._

I sit stewing in my own thoughts and worries until I see an old red Chevy pull into the lot and park a few spaces away from me. Looking up in through the windscreen of the truck I see the most extraordinary girl … no woman ever. My Isabella. I jump from my car and run to hers. I pause to calm myself then I practically rip the door from its hinges to get to my sweet and stunning girl! I then offered her my arm to help her out of the truck like the good ol' southern boy my mama taught me to be!

She was a vision in her little dark denim short shorts that make her ass look she damn good and her black t-shirt with a silver shirt left unbuttoned but with the two ends tied together around her waist. She was perfection. From her long dark locks that flow down her back in loose curls to her dark eyes, pale skin, beautiful blush and plump red 'kiss me now' lips, her elegant swan like neck which is just begging to be sucked on, a perfect spot for my mark all the way down her slender body, her long toned legs that seem to go on forever to her dainty little feet encased in a pair of black converse!

_Jasper! Look at her. She's amazing and she's all ours! Since when are you so lucky Major? _

She looked so beautiful and, right at that moment I couldn't wait to have her in my arms, so I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up in a giant hug and spun her around. And in the joyous moment everything was right with the world. Everything felt … perfect!

**AN: Finally! What'd you think? Review my pretties! Review if you love sweet-talking, sexy southern vampire cowboys! ;) **

**Stacy!x**


	15. Together at Last

**AN: I think I have finally gone insane. The strain of RL is really kicking my ass but I've decided fuck it! I give up. Lol. I know that doesn't seem like a great attitude, but it really is great to get the old creative juices flowing. I like to escape in my writing and ohh have I been writing. I've planned the entire rest of this story, plus a wait for it … sequel! Great, I know o) Kinda sad? I know that too but what'cha gonna do about it. Lol. I now have a better understanding of the direction and structure of this story so hopefully that will help me write longer chapters! Well that and my new attitude towards my personal problem. I was going to post this yesterday but it was bonfire night and I didn't get the chance to do any writing, which also means that this chapter is not as long as I wanted it to be. Sorry! :$ Thanks to all readers and reviewer. To all my reviewers you really do put a giant smile on my face and improve even my most dismal and dreary days! Time to escape in the world of words! Ahaha Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Jasper's POV

Standing in that empty parking lot with my Isabella wrapped tightly in my arms, I felt like I could fly. My emotions were so light and peaceful that I literally thought I could just float off the face of this planet. It was a new and strange experience but … I liked it. I felt free and finally at peace with the world and most importantly myself. I felt so close to Isabella. It's the closest I have ever been to intimacy without actually being … intimate.

_Jesus, Jasper! If this were because of anyone but Isabella I honestly would worry about you. Do you remember when all vampires feared your name? Do ya, awh, do ya? What will those very same vampires think when they find out that, the most feared, badass vampire ever to grace this fucking Earth, Major Jasper Whitlock of the Confederate Army and second in command to Maria's army in the southern newborn wars, has forfeited his testosterone, testicles and manliness to a little girl, to become the little bitch of every gay vampire's wet dream? _

I'm not a bitch. But wow, you actually changed your jokes. I'm shocked. You are no longer calling me a girl? What happened? Run out of jokes?

_Nope, just thought we could use a change every now and then! Don't ya think Jasmine?_

Calling me by a girl's name? Really? I thought you were better than that. You really have sunk low, even for you. You must have really lost all your jokes.

_JASPER, STOP HASSLING ME! We have a very beautiful and sexy woman in our arms that just happens to be our one true soul mate and who just happens to have inspired every hard on that we have had for the past month! Why she is still clothed and standing is beyond me. Sorry for being a little lazy with the insults. This immaculate creature is currently distracting me!_

Ok, I see your point. And as to the reason that we are not claiming her yet is because for one …

_You've turned into a girl and it's hard to fuck a pussy with a pussy. Look, Jazzy if you are so hell bent on being/having a pussy could you at least be a lesbian and buy a strap on cause I REALLY want to fuck Isabella! _

I am NOT a FUCKING GIRL! Stop, fucking, insinuating things. You are supposed to be on my fucking side. I'm gonna get enough of this shit from Peter. I do not need it from you also!

_I'm not going to fucking apologise to you dick face. _My beast snarled._ I've been deprived for the last month. Subjected to nothing but our fucking cold hard palm. And to before that I had fucking no talent, no thrill, boring ol' granny sex with that little fucking twit of a pixie. We find out true mate and you stop us from taking her because it would upset the family! What the fuck am I supposed to think of you? _

I can't just attack her. She's still human. I don't wanna hurt her by acting like a savage beast who only wants her for one thing.

_I beg to differ Major! She is our mate, Jasper. There is no possible, conceivable way that we could intentionally harm her. It goes against the grain. It's in our nature to protect our mates, not cause them pain! Sure she might be a bit sore but so are all virgins after their first time. So, Major, here's the plan. Stop worrying, grow a pair, get an erection, strip her naked, then fuck her senseless. Not that fucking hard … well actually really 'hard' if you catch my drift but not difficult. _

You may not understand this but, I want her first time special, memorable. And I will NOT treat her like some cheap fuck and duck by banging her in a public parking lot.

_I give up! Clearly I will not win this argument. Just don't wait too long, I'm not sure if this is a proper scientific fact but, I heard, that when a vampire gets a really serious cause of blue balls that they shrivel up and fall off!_

They don't …

_True story Major! Then you really would be a girl. Yeno minus the spectacular invention all women have … breasts!_

Ignoring that last statement I go back to concentrating on my beautiful Bella, who is currently sending off major waves of peace, happiness, contentment, lust, love, the list of pleasant emotions is endless. Isabella's emotions were incredible; it was quite amazing how strongly she felt for a human.

"Isabella?" Getting tired of the silence I decided to break it. I longed to hear her soft sweet voice.

"Mmhmm?" was all I got as a reply. We were supposed to be getting ready to leave for the airport momentarily to catch a flight to Texas, but I want to get to know her better and to do that she needs to give me proper answers. Just as I was thinking this an idea popped into my head and I decided to run it by Isabella.

"I know that I said we would be going to stay with friends of mine for a while, but …" I trailed off not knowing quite what to say.

"But what Jasper?" Isabella questioned me, her nerves increasing and fear and worry starting to become the main focus with her emotions.

"But," I continued while trying to reassure her fears with a smile in her direction, " being here … with you … now … like this …I just … I mean … I don't want to give it up yet!" I stuttered out. I have never been so nervous in my entire life. What if she doesn't want to be alone with me? What if she rejects me? What if …

_MAJOR!_

I thought you said you gave up on me.

_Just listen to her Jasper. You are worrying over nothing. Trust in her so she can trust in you. _

I suppose you're right. When did you become so philosophical anyways? I mean …

I was snapped back to reality when my mate asked me what I meant.

_Of course she didn't have a clue what that pile of shit nonsense was all about! _

"I mean that I don't want to share you just yet. I have only gotten you and although it may be a tiny bit selfish of me, I want some more alone time with you. More that what we have now." I replied. The words seemed to flow much easier this time, all sense of nerves leaving my system.

As I awaited her answer with baited breath her emotions suddenly shifted again into her happy cocktail. She was radiating such joy and love and happiness and shock that I couldn't help but smile at her. My smile it seems as a great effect on little miss Swan's body. Her lust increases dramatically as her heartbeat speeds up and the scent of her arousal invaded my senses. Her cheeks start to flood with blood in the most delicious of ways, turning them a wonderful rosy pink shade.

To see how far I could push her I leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear in my Texan accent, "oh little lady the things you do to me! Did you know Isabella that I can hear your heartbeat speeding up and I can also hear the slight pant as you breathe," I could feel her lust, desire and need skyrocket and I loved it so I continued, "And I can see that beautiful blush of yours indicating that you are having some very…naughty thoughts. Am I right Isabella?" I didn't give her time to answer. "Did you also know Isabella that I am empathic and can feel every single one of your emotions pouring forth from your body?" I give her a second to take this in and I make sure that she can feel my breath on her neck, and the shell of her ear.

If she was panting a moment ago, she was flat out whimpering now and it was one of thee sexist noises I have ever heard!

"But Isabella, even though all of these things serve to turn me on phenomenally, nothing, _nothing_ gets to me more than the glorious scent of your sweet juices my sweet, pure Isabella!" I almost groan out, cupping her sex to back up my point. And as she becomes even more turned on, I can practically feel myself losing control. My cock was straining desperately against the fly of my jeans, the head already leaking pre-cum out onto the front of my jeans. I was moments from losing all control and … I didn't care. I kept on going.

"Ohh how the sweet smell of your arousal sends me wild. It drives me insane so much so that I can't think straight. All I can think about is ripping your extremely wet and useless panties from your body and then ravishing you until you cum all over my face multiple time … until you are so sensitive that you have to beg for me to stop. And then, after I have drunk down all of your juices, I would thoroughly fuck…you…senseless. Fast, slow, soft, hard, rough, tender, whatever way I see fit. You would come again and again and still _beg_ for more."

I picked her up once again and as she wrapped her legs around my waist, I pushed her up against the side of my truck.

"Can you feel what you do to me? How hard you make me?" I asked of her, grinding my denim-clad cock into her fabric covered pussy.

"Please Jasper" she finally breathed out as a breathless moan.

"Please what, Darlin'?" I teased.

I was hit by a little bit of embarrassment as she hesitated, but as soon as it came it was gone. She leaned in closer to me.

"Suck me, fuck me, and ravish me. Jasper! Make me scream and squirm and burn with desire. Make me cum! Please Jasper; I need it! Please?" Holy mother fucking shit. Fuck, she's begging, I'm done for. Pretty girls shouldn't have to beg!

_But fuck me, if we don't enjoy it!_

I reach down between our bodies and pop the button of her shorts just as our lips meet, full of passion, lust and need. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she gladly allowed. Out tongues battled for dominance, twisting in a sinfully delicious tango that help to fuel our burning desires. My left hand crept slowly up to palm her breast through her t-shirt and then trailed it back down her side.

As my tongue won the fight for dominance I work my left hand in under her shirt and bra to play with her bare breast. My other hand weaves its way up and became tangled in Isabella's hair. As my right hand played with several strands of hair, tugging gently and my left hand nipped and teased at her hardened nipple Isabella moans loudly into my mouth.

When I pushed my cock into her covered crotch she pushed right back swivelling her hips, desperate for some form of friction. She broke away from our sexy, sensual kiss. "Jesus fucking Christ!" she practically hissed out in pleasure.

Just as things are getting hotter and more intense I hear footfalls off in the distance, the sound of cars fast approaching and … is that … no fucking way is that sirens?

_NO! So fucking close! Why God, why? What did I ever do to you? _

I stop what we were doing and Isabella looks at me confused until she sees the flashing of police lights coming towards us. Isabella quickly jumps down from my arms and fixes her clothes.

Nothing like almost getting caught by the cops to ruin a mood.

At a vampire speed I have Bella's bag and shit removed from her truck and into mine. I return to the passenger side and lift Isabella into the truck before running to the driver's side and jumping in.

I pull Isabella across the seat closer to me, putting my arms across her shoulder as she lays her head on my shoulder. I pull put of the parking lot and start to drive out of Port Angelus and away from Forks.

* * *

**AN: So what'd ya think? Next chapter the discovery! How will Eddie and Allie react? Review if you love intense make out sessions in parking lots with hot southern men! ;)**

**Stacy!x**


	16. The Discovery

**AN: I cannot apologise enough about not updating sooner. I could actually give one hundred and one excuses about why I never such as real life drama and school starting again, however I won't, I will say though that I pushed this story to the back of my mind. I keep putting off writing this next chapter for no reason at all. And for that I am really sorry. **

**As per usual, I would like to thank all my readers and reviews. You are all so amazing, thank you for sticking with me and putting up with very inconsistent updates. **

**On another note, I have this creative writing assignment for my English Literature class and I was just wondering does anyone have any ideas for a fictional story? The help would be very much appreciated. Long AN in comparison with a short-ish chapter, I know. Again I apologise. Hope you like it!**

**Previously on MIR**: Jasper finds his true mate in Bella. Jasper and Alice get sent to Alaska to stay with the Denali's. In their absences Edward tries to get closer to Bella but fails. Bella figures out the family secret. Bella and Jasper plan to run away together when Jasper returns. Alice tries to seduce Jasper but it doesn't work out. They come home and Jasper wants a divorce. Alice runs from the house with Edward following her and Jasper goes to meet Bella in Port Angeles so they can run away.

Edward's POV

Alice and I ran throughout the day, into the night, each lost in our own thoughts. We didn't converse or make idle chi chat. Talk was unnecessary; besides what could I really say that would help this messed up situation. I've never really been in a relationship before, so I don't know how to comfort someone whose relationship just ended. I couldn't empathise with Alice because I've never had my heart broken by a loved one. In all honesty I doubt Alice has either. She seems more angry than upset but what do I know?

Once we it the Canadian boarder for like the fourth time, I thought that it would be beneficial for us to turn back, I was eager to check up on Bella to make sure she was safe in my absence.

"Alice, I think we should stop now. We have to be back for sunrise." I said to her.

Instead of replying she changed direction and started to climb a large tree. I followed her up the tree and found her sitting on a thick branch about three quarters of the way up the tree. I sat beside her in silence and we just looked out over the forest.

Alice's POV

As I sat in a tree with Edward, processing everything that has happened in the last few weeks that lead to this point, I realised something, Jasper (and his beast) recognised Bella as his true mate. He wouldn't willingly leave her. So he must still be in Forks, because Bella, from what I hear, would never leave her father or Edward. If Jasper is still in Forks that gives me time to strategise and plan.

In the next few weeks I could befriend Bella, make her trust me. I would push her and Edward together and convince her that Jasper is no good and that he is a danger to her. She would reject him and he would come crawling back to me like a wounded puppy. Then I can go ahead with my original plan of Edward losing control and killing her or maybe I could call in my old …acquaintances. It doesn't really matter as long as she dies. Then Edward finds his real mate and everyone lives happily ever after.

Edward and I sit in the tree for another hour or two, just thinking, not saying much. Eventually it becomes too much for Edward and he insists that we return to Forks. And with my new plan in place, I agree. I am actually quite excited to return to Forks to put my plan into motion and to get my life back on track.

We jumped down from the tree and ran towards Forks. We ran, just like before, with few words but with the comforting presence of the other.

When we got home it was still too early to visit Bella so while Edward joined Emmett in the living room, I went to our … my bedroom.

As I enter the room, I look around. At first glance nothing appears out of place or missing however after further inspection it becomes quite visible that something is different. I just could not put my finger on it.

Walking around the room I know that I am right when I notice the absent black suitcase. Does that mean … would he … could he have already left?

I race to the closet as an attempt to reassure myself and to prove that he has not yet left. I almost pull the door off of its hinges in my anxiety to find something … anything to suggest that My Jazzy has not left yet.

In the back corner of the enormous wardrobe sat all of Jasper's clothes, perfectly in order and perfectly present.

Feeling slightly reassured I walk out of the closet.

Then, when I think that maybe, just maybe nothing has really changed, I notice the bookshelf. Just a simple unassuming bookshelf to anyone else. But to me, it was the final nail in the coffin of Jazz and my relationship (Even if I refused to acknowledge it). What was so offensive about this single piece of furniture you ask? Well, on top of it, where they normally sat were a few of my books and magazines on fashion and stuff like that. But what really caught my attention was the Civil War book … or should I say the lack of Civil War books. Jasper always has a certain few stored in the room plus whatever one he is reading at the moment for easy access.

A thousand thoughts assaulted my mind. Surely just because they are no longer here does not mean he has left? Right? I would have seen it!

And right as I think that I am launched into a vision.

**Jasper and Bella racing down a deserted road in the middle of the day. The sun is shining and Jasper has a huge smile on his face. Bella is singing along with some song on the radio. **

**Jasper turns his head to her and smiles an amazing smile. He has love twinkling in his eyes. Bella smiles back and Jasper reaches over and grabs her hand. **

"**You are so beautiful when you sing. Absolutely spectacular!" Bella blushes at the compliment and looks down at their joined hands in her lap.**

"**Thank you." She responds still not looking up. **

**Jasper pulls over to the side of the road and gently removes his hand from hers to raise her chin. "Let me see those beautiful eyes, darlin'. There is no reason to be embarrassed. Never think that you are anything less than perfection. I love you, My Isabella!" **

"**I love you too, Jazz." Bella says back with an unidentifiable emotion burning in her eyes. **

**Right as Jasper leans across to place a sweet kiss upon Bella's lips the vision fades out. **

What the FUCK was that? When the FUCK was that?

This cannot be happening. Jasper would never do this to me. He wouldn't. Even if he did think he found his true mate he would fight it, for me. Jasper Hale would not want to hurt me, I refuse to believe it! He just wouldn't. Besides from what I've heard Bella and Edward are in love. She wouldn't leave Edward for someone she barely knows. Which means, I still have time to change this, to stop it from happening.

Ok, right, no, so … I have to stop Bella and Jasper from becoming closer. I must keep them at a distance, apart at all times. I think I should call in my reinforcements sooner rather than later.

For the next few hours I sat in my bedroom waiting for someone … anyone to come in to talk to me. Esme and Rosalie were hunting and Carlisle was at work. Emmett and Edward were no fun; all they wanted to do was stay in the living room and play video games. I was almost completely alone. My only company; my own thoughts.

When Esme and Rosalie returned, Edward decided that it was finally a suitable enough hour to go to Bella's house.

We climbed into Edward's prized possession; his Volvo and sped towards the Swan residence. As we pulled up I only registered the Chief's slow, even, deep breathing. That was all I could hear. There were no other sounds coming from the small house.

We walked up to the front door and knocked lightly. Edward and I waited for a minute or two and there was no answer. No indication of movement from within the walls of the house. Another knock on the wood of the door and still no answer.

Edward's impatience and worry finally takes over. He scales the side of the building and slides in through a window on the side of the house. A window, I'm guessing is Bella's.

A few seconds later a low pain filled furious growl fills the air. Something's wrong. Oh no!

Edward's POV

Bella always answers the door. Something must be wrong. I can just tell. Something is really really wrong.

As Alice and I wait on the Swan's porch a thousand questions whiz through my mind; what happened to her? Where could she be? What if she's hurt? What if she's just sleeping and I am worrying for nothing? Maybe she tripped and fell down the stairs. Or banged her head on something hard. Anything could have happened to my clumsy beauty.

In the end my concern for Bella takes over and I leap through her bedroom window. The first thing I notice is her scent. Normally it is so intense after Bella spends the night here but now, the smell is fainter than it should be, like she hasn't been here in hours. When I look around her room I see that it is clear that her bed has not been slept in and a few things are missing from around the room. On top of her pillow is an open envelope addressed to Charlie.

I pick up the envelope and remove the letter from inside to see if it would tell me where my Bella has went. Just by looking at the tear stained paper I can plainly see that it was hard for Bella to write this.

**Dear Dad, **

**These past few weeks have been really special to me. I have enjoyed getting to know and spend time with you immensely. It has actually meant the world to me. When I left Renee and Phil to live with you, I was dreading it. I was so confused and scared. I didn't know what to expect or how to act around you. It was like you were a complete stranger to me instead of my father. I was leaving the known, the light and easy life I had had and I was coming to stay with you, the unknown, the darkness were the shadows lay. All you needed was for me, to come and shine a light on the darkness to reveal the secrets and the truth. The truth that for an old man you weren't that bad. **

**Charlie, I love and respect you so much, but I just … I can't stay here any longer. As much as I enjoyed my time with you, I have discovered that this small rainy town of Forks is not for me at this moment in my life. I do not belong. **

**Everything was magnificent for a while until … well until it wasn't … I guess. We had a great time and I made some great friends and some not so good friends. **

**I know that I would have left eventually, (all good things must come to an end) but the stalker-ish, obsessive tendencies of Edward Cullen really did speed the process along. We could have been friends but he pushed me away. He came on too strongly. But in fairness to Edward, its not all his fault I left. **

**I left to find myself. To discover who I truly am, who I want to be without the influence of others and to find my place, where I belong, where I fit best!**

**I don't know who I'll meet or where I'll end up, but know that I love you dad and I will be constantly thinking of you. Do not worry about me. I have a very good friend helping me with this adventure. He will keep me safe and make sure I finish school. I am not alone. **

**I will be in touch soon and I will be back to Forks and to you as soon as possible. I will always appreciate everything you have done for me. I love you, daddy. Please know that I leave you with a heavy heart!**

**All my love and Best Wishes,**

**Your Daughter, Bella. xoxo **

No! It can't be. She can't be gone, I love her and … she loves me. I know she does. I did not push her away and I do not stalk her, I protected her!

I read and reread the letter many times looking for clues as to where My Bella could be or who this … bad person is that she is with.

"Edward? Are you ok? Stop growling, you'll make someone suspicious or wake Charlie." Alice hissed at me in her mind. I just ignore her thoughts though as I peruse Bella's room looking for something … anything to help me find her.

When I didn't find anything I jumped out the window and Alice and I returned home. I explained to her what happened. As I finished telling her the events that just transpired, a vision slipped into her mind. I saw the whole sordid thing. It was My Bella and my _brother_ driving, singing and … declaring themselves?

NO! Bella would not do that to me. My first thought is that Jasper must be influencing her. I must get my Bella back. I have to save her. I'm going to fricking kill Jasper Hale if it is that last thing I do.

Alice's POV

Whore thinks she can steal my Jazzy? We'll see about that. Bella Swan you have another thing coming if that's you're intention. Prepare to meet your worst enemy, slut!

**AN: probably not what was expected, am I right? Tell me what you think. As always review. Jasper and his beast are back next chapter. Any ideas on small things that could happen in the chapter! Love y'all. **

**Review if you would like a naked mud wrestle between the Cullen men! ;P Yummy! Clearly Jasper would win! **

**Stacy!x**


	17. A New Direction

**AN: I would not be surprised if the majority of you just gave up on this story, I really wouldn't. I am such a complete fail. I'm sorry I haven't update in literally forever. And I do have excuses but I will not bore you with them. I will warn you now though, updates will remain sketchy, Sorry :/**

**Thanks to all reviewers, reviews make my day, they really do. :) **

Jasper's POV

Speeding down the highway leading away from Port Angeles at 100 mph, I listen for any and all approaching vehicles and people, making sure that we are not being followed. Soon enough though the police sirens are just a distant memory and I finally relax. I look to the seat beside me and immediately notice the distance between My Isabella and I. She was feeling nervous and her heartbeat was going a mile a minute, so I snake my free arm around her waist and pull her across the seat until she is snuggled up close to me. She lets out a small squeak of surprise but doesn't fight against me.

She looks up at me with big adorable, sleepy brown eyes. "Jasper, keep your eyes on the road and slow down. What if you crash? You may be able to walk away from that wreck, I however would not."

Bella had a point so I eased my foot off of the accelerator a smidge, but I did not look back towards the road. Bella didn't protest too much to this and at the decreasing speed her heart rate started to slow and her nervousness decreasing exponentially. Testing her emotions I can immediately feel her excitement and her sense of adventure even though her tiredness and nervousness were overpowering her over emotions at the moment. I can even sense her love and lust and passion and too many other emotions to count. She's like an empath's wet dream, my girl is.

Bella rests her head on my shoulder and lets out a loud yawn. Immediately afterwards, her embarrassment crashes into me and I allow a small chuckle to escape my lips.

"Sleep, My beautiful Bella, I'll wake you when I see a hotel we can stop at."

At my words her eyes begin to slip shut. Bella tries to fight it but eventually she gives in and allows unconsciousness to take over her.

After a few more minutes of silent driving, My Isabella's heartbeat and even breathing being the only sound in the vehicle, I reach over and turn on the radio. Setting it to a random station, I was very weary to mind the sound as to not wake up my sleeping beauty.

I can't believe this amazing girl is all mine. She's so cute and adorable. But at the same time she's a feisty little sex kitten. We will have some fun together. I can't wait to find out everything and anything about her; what's her favourite food? What does she want to be when she's older? What's her favourite colour? Scent? Book? Item of clothing? I can't wait until I find out what lies beneath her surface and until I discover all the inner workings of her mind. I want to hear all about her dreams and hopes and …

_And cue Jasleane again. Holy Shit man, pussy whipped much? _

Goddamit, and you're back because …?

_Because you have finally just earned back your man card what with that stunt you pulled against the side of the car in the parking lot and now you're on the verge of losing it again. Chill the fuck out and leave the mushy stuff for when that pretty lil thing sat beside you is awake._

You are such an ass.

_Nope, I'm your inner, more animalist demon who likes to express your inner, more animalistic desires to you._

Where were you when I was with Alice?

_Where were you when you were with Alice? Where was Major Whitlock? I'm only here now to help you balance out Our Mate until you finally step fully back into your Jasper Whitlock persona and no Major I'm not talking about the dickheaded asshole you were with Maria or the pussy you were with the pixie bitch I'm talking about your true self, half of who you are now and half of who I am. The true you for your true mate. _

_Look at her Major, she is Our Mate and she deserves all of us! _

I turn and look at Bella just as a small smile appears on her lips and, just like the first night I watched her sleep she whispers my name, "Jasper"

And with that I speed up, letting my mind wander but still keeping an eye out for a hotel for My Pretty lil Princess. We're on the road to our new future together. Heading off now in a new direction!

**AN: All I can do is apologise for the length especially since I haven't update in forever but I have a full creative writing coursework essay to do for tomorrow and I have absolutely no ideas on what to do it on. Next chapter will be longer and will be written as soon as possible, I swear! **

**Please review, at least to tell me off for being a proper bitch! **

**Stacy!x**


	18. Sweet Dreams!

**AN: ****Hola**** mi amigos! Happy New Year. I know I'm a tad late, but still. **

**Ok so when I started this story I wanted it completely finished by now and to be planning maybe a sequel but obviously I have barely even started it yet. I guess for the last few months I've had a complete mental breakdown. I just lost all passion for this story but it's a new year and so I have a new lease of energy. **

**We've reached the 200-review mark and I could not be happier. I am so pleased with the feedback this story gets. Your reviews mean so much to me and are the reasons why I haven't given up hope on this story completely. So thank you immensely to all.**

_**The story so far**__**: Edward saves Bella from the truck. Jasper decides she's too much of a risk to the family and goes to her house to kill her. He realises that she is his mate but he doesn't want to hurt Alice. Edward hears Jasper's possessive thoughts and alerts Alice. Jasper feels lust coming from Edward for Bella and he loses it. Alice convinces the family that it was bloodlust and the family ship Alice and Jasper off for a while for Jasper to gain control. Alice knows that Bella and Jasper are mates but she is not willing to give him up. While they are absent from the family Bella becomes closer with the remaining Cullens. She misses seeing Jasper around and gets annoyed easily at Edward. When Jasper and Alice return, Bella and Jasper run away together in the middle of the night. Edward and Alice realise they are gone they begin to search. When we last left Bella and Jasper they were speeding away from Port Angeles and towards their new life.**_

Jasper's POV

It was just before sunrise when I finally found a hotel. I pulled into the parking lot, left Bella sleeping soundly in her seat and entered the tiny building. It was small for a hotel - probably just bigger than the Cullen mansion in Forks and it was quiet with very few guests and a bored young girl working the front desk.

Turning on my southern charm I walk up to the desk and request the largest room the have. As soon as the girl laid her dull grey eyes upon me her heart rate increased and so too did her levels of lust and fear. It was a natural reacting on behalf of the human but as she stood there with her jaw hanging open just staring at me I began to get annoyed.

"Well?" I questioned of her, "Can I have the room or not?"

The girl shuck her head, probably to clear her dazed thoughts and smiled at me in what was supposed to be a seductive yet coy manner. I felt physically ill at the sight. It's not that the girl was ugly, she just did not compare with the beauty waiting for me in the car. She had shoulder length bleach blonde hair, her eyes were dull and flat with no sparkle, no depth. She wore too much make up – enough to make her look like an oompa lumpa. Her lips looked like they were stung by a bee and not in a nice way; they were too big and much too red. The young employee was dressed in standard uniform but her top was too tight for her obvious fake breasts. The girl could be considered pretty in a completely fake, over the top, over done kind of way, but she did not appeal to me.

_That is Nastyyy. Makes me want to upchuck I'm not gonna lie Jasper._

Yeah, me too.

_She doesn't hold a candle to her who I shall be claiming tonight. Ohh yess. The Majors getting laid tonight!_

Ahahaha, hate to break it to you but no, you're not. The break fer ye.

_You're an asshole Jasper._

As I dealt with the hassle of trying to rent a room and deter the obvious and quite frankly desperate comments coming the girl, I was also listening out for my girl. I had to make sure My Isabella was safe and although I had locked the car doors I am sure that that will not discourage any man who set eyes upon her beauty and decided that they wanted her.

When I finally get the keys to the room I jog at a human pace to the car park to find Isabella exactly as I left her curled up on the seat with my jacket around her. She looked so precious and it really seemed a shame to disturb such an innocent, peaceful sight. However I knew that if she didn't move soon she would wake up stiff and sore and I would not let My Mate be uncomfortable. I lift my sleeping beauty from her resting place, being carefully not to wake her. I hoist her up into my arms and carry her bridal style into the small hotel and up to our room.

After I set Bella down on the bed trying not to disturb her peaceful slumber, I look around our hotel room.

_Did you know humans get hotel rooms to get their freak on? _

'Get their freak on'? Are you serious? Just shut up for a minute will you.

Anyways, looking around the room I see that that it is a smallish sized room, painted in yellows and creams. There is a double bed against the far wall with a bedside table beside it, holding a kettle and a little tray for tea, coffee and the like. Off to the side of the bed there is a door, which, I assume leads to the bathroom.

_I know what I'd like to lead to the bathroom - that pretty lil thing laying on that bed. Maybe we could shower together, I could wash her back for her._

I'm not listening to you!

At the other end of the room there is a desk with a tiny TV and a cream coloured phone on top with a list of numbers for the front desk and such. The desk contains a few drawers and upon further inspection I find an old Bible and a phone book in the top drawers; the other two are empty.

_Ahhh … A bible!_

What?

_We have to leave Jasper ya'know that Bibles repeal us._

That would be the Holy Cross NumbNuts not the Bible, and even then that's only a myth.

_Yeah well, shut up! And if I die before I get to claim My Isabella, I WILL make you suffer. _

Have fun with that.

On the walls there are a few paintings but nothing too grand. Overall the room was neat and clean but quite dull.

_We could turn it into out little love cave Jasper. Then it wouldn't be so dull; in fact I'm willing to bet that it will be my favourite place on Earth. It would be the purrfect place to claim our Mate._

According to you everywhere would be the perfect place to claim our mate.

_Just spoil all my fun there Jazzman. Spoilsport! _

When I am sure that Isabella would not wake I left the room to retrieve our over night luggage. She would need her stuff for when she woke up.

_I've got some stuff for her when she wakes up. Ohh yesss, I most certainly do!_

When I return to the room, I set our bags beside the bed and settle myself on the bed beside My Isabella on top of the covers and begin to try and read a history book that I discovered in my truck.

My Isabella whimpers a bit and wiggles around on the bed. A moan follows. God, it's gonna be a long night.

Bella's Dream

_* I am up against the side of Jasper's car and her is in front of me keeping me pinned to the door. His face is buried in my neck, nibbling, licking and sucking while his hands drift down my sides over the swell of my breasts._

_My core is absolutely burning with need now and I am soaking wet. My panties are now completely useless. _

_I buck my hips hoping and praying to get some relief, but Jasper sees what I am trying to do and moves back slightly so that I come in contact with nothing. I let out a desperate whimper. _

"_Jasper, please?" I plead with him. _

_He chuckles against my neck, his cool breath drifting over my skin only turning me on further. He raises his head and inhales deeply. When he opens his eyes I can see that they have gone pitch black. The look on his stunning face is one of pure desire. _

_As he just stares at me, more moisture drips from my core and I begin to get frustrated. I need friction, now! _

_I lean up and begin to trail kisses up and down the column of Jasper's throat. I push my breasts against his chest, finding some friction for my straining nipples. I begin to feel a growl from deep with Jasper's chest. It makes me moan with the sensations it sends through out my body. _

_Jasper finally sensing my growing frustrations, gives into my needs. He starts by applying a slight pressure to my clit. It's not enough. I want more. _

_He begins to press harder while simultaneously circling this thumb. Jasper works towards a frenzied pace and I can feel my orgasm fast approaching and just as I am right that the edge, Jasper thrusts violently into me, ripping through my hymen and launching me into a painful bliss. _

_As I descend from my spectacular high Jasper begins to pound into my sopping wet pussy. He lifts one of my legs from the bed and places it over his shoulder while placing the other in the crook of his elbow. _

_Jasper relentlessly ploughs into me. Alternating between hard and fast and slow and sweet. Jasper fucks me for hours and after multiple orgasms on my part, we finally reach the crescendo. I clamp down hard on Jasper's engorged member milking him for all he is worth as his twitching cock empties his juices into me. _

I am suddenly woken. Odd. When did I go to sleep?

I don't know what happened. One moment we are driving along peaceful and the next I'm overcome with exhaustion and pass out. I can't say I regret it though. That dream was … fantastically mind-blowing.

With that though I try to sit up to get cleaned up but am blocked with a black eyed Jasper straddling me. I wonder how I didn't notice that?

**AN: I thought that y'all deserved a little lemon to tide you over. Well anyways my exams are over and I think I failed them all. Your reviews would help me feel better! **

**Stacy!x **

**Ps, I'm think of changing my username, any suggestions? **


	19. Morning Drive

**AN: Very pleased with the response to the last chapter. Mucho gracias. It really put a smile on my face. Unfortunately, my alerts are kinda fucking up at the moment so I didn't get that blast of excitement from seeing an inbox full of review notices. But aw well, I'm just so glad that people have not lost complete interest at this point. **

**I have to point out I absolutely adore how everyone seems to like Jasper's inner ramblings. I didn't really know if people would like a somewhat sarcastic, funny major. I'm still not too sure on some things he says. Thoughts?**

**I must say ****that although I love ALL reviews, _Jasper's-Darlin' _'s review really made me feel better about the exams, which it turns out I didn't actually do too bad in so I'm really pleased. Also on her recommendation check out the song 'Face Up' by Lights. It is actually one of my favourite songs now. And I do love Lights now too. **

**This is such a placeholder chapter however I felt the need to post this AN, and I hate it when author's just post ANs so I wasn't for doing that.**

Bella's POV

After a very … interesting (for lack of a better word) night, jasper decided we should make an early start on the road. We were on our way somewhere south so it should take us a few days at least to get to where Jasper wants to go, what with all the stopping for food and rest and just to generally allow me to stretch my legs. Jasper won't even tell me where we're headed in case Alice sees something. It will be incredibly boring sitting in a car for so long and I just pray that I don't get motion sickness.

After eating some less than appealing porridge in other words after eating a little porridge that is fucking nasty, offered by the hotel we're off. We drove for a while before we happened upon a small city. The car ride was short and silent. As we were driving through the deserted streets I spot my favourite shop in the entire world and squeal with delight. God, Starbucks, how I love thee!

The sudden noise seemed to shock poor Jasper, which was freaking hilarious cause well ya'know he doesn't seem like the type to scare easy or surprise. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Stop!" was all I replied. A look of worry washed over his features, probably thinking I was going to up chuck at any moment, however he did comply with my request. As soon as the car was at a stop, I leap from my seat and ran, nearly taking the car door from its hinges, and right up to the doors of the amazing coffee shop.

I peered inside like an excited young child and Jasper strolled up behind me. He placed his arm around my waist while silently chuckling, the vibrations humming through my side: the delicious feeling leaving a tingling sensation trailing up and down my spine, raising goosebumbs on my skin. The things that man does to me, I swear.

He leans over and whispers, "Later lil darlin'" in my ear with his sexy southern accent and his cool breath dancing across the flesh of my ear, cheek and neck.

While my brain tries to make sense of my surroundings Jasper reaches around me and pushes open the door to Starbucks. The sweet scent of the fresh brewed coffee filling my nostrils finally clears the haze from my lust-clouded mind and I practically float into the shop.

Jasper and I walk to the counter and I order my usual grande mocha with sugar free hazelnut syrup sans the cream. While waiting for my coffee Jasper and I say nothing.

I finally get my coffee into my hands and Oh … My … God! That is heaven. I love me some Starbucks. Jasper and I go to find some seats by the window after I make sure my drink if perfect.

We sat in large comfortable seats across from each other, just taking in the peaceful atmosphere of the cute little coffee shop

Before I am able to drink my beautiful hot delicious coffee I have to let it cool first. So while I wait for my favourite drink to become drinkable, Jasper and I sit in amiable silence, people watching through the large ceiling to ground windows that act as walls.

Suddenly an idea strikes me – I do not know much about Jasper. I think it's about time I learnt about the Major and what's the perfect way to do that?

Yes, that's right twenty questions! This should be fun.

**AN: I have recently been directed to a fantastical musical artist by the name of Lights by an amazing fanfic user and I now adore her, so if anyone else has any suggestion I would love to hear them, I'm on the market for some new tunes. **

**Any question ideas/suggestions that you would like asked by Bella or Jasper? **

**I need reviews like Sheldon Cooper need physics; I would be emotionally scarred without them. You wouldn't want that now, would you? **

**Stacy!x**


	20. Twenty Questions 1

**AN: Let's keep this short and sweet shall we? Thank you all so much for the reviews and the support. I've gotten some pretty interesting question for jasper and Bella and although not all of them may fit into this chapter, they will be answered eventually, I promise. **

**By the by, I am still looking for new music, so I really would appreciate your suggestions. I went to see Maroon 5 supported by the lovely Sara Bareilles in Dublin last Thursday. It was AMAZING! If you've never listened to Ms Bareilles then I suggest you do; she is one of my favourite artists at the moment. :D**

Bella's POV

I sit nursing my coffee, contemplating what would be the perfect way to start this game with Jasper. Many ideas flash through my mind but after a few minutes of pondering I decide to just come out with it.

"Jasper? Would you like to play a game?" I ask him nervously. Before he gets the chance to answer I launch into a full blown account of how to play twenty questions and what I want to accomplish through playing this.

When I hear him chuckle softly I am unsure of whether or not he thinks it is a stupid idea. "Sure Isabella, sounds like fun," comes Jasper's quiet reply, "why don't you start?"

And just like that our game begins. We start out easy, at first asking about things like favourite colours and such. By the time I am finished my first coffee I know that Jasper's favourite colour would be a deep brown because it was the colour of his first horse as a child; he loves books on the civil war even though in his opinion that are quite inaccurate; when he was human he loved spicy foods, but his favourite animal would be the panther. I've learnt that he like black and white westerns and that his family is really important to him. I know that he feels most comfortable in his worn jean and cowboy boots and not 'those goddamn sweater vests' that 'that annoying little pixie bitch of an ex-wife' makes him wear. I laughed so hard at that.

Likewise he has found out that my favourite colour is blue, because it reminds me of the bright skies of phoenix, I love classical novels but I am also a complete sucker for the works of _Sarah Dessen _and_ Catherine Robinson. _He now knows that I adore sweet stuff, especially dark chocolate and that my favourite food would be red grapes. Jasper also found it quite funny when I told him that although I love sappy romantic comedies, my guilty pleasures would have to be horror films or films that make me cry. He learnt that I love my family but that I never had a typical relation with either of my parents. Also the outfit I am most comfortable in would be my pj's.

When Jasper noted that we were coming up close to twenty questions, I just laughed at him and told him that although the game was called twenty questions there was no limited. He started to huff and puff and claimed that it was stupid to name a game twenty questions if you could go past twenty; he said we should just play questions from now on. That made me laugh even harder and Jasper started to pout.

I swear that pout is just about the cutest thing I have ever since. I can't help my self when I lean over the small table and catch his jutted out lip between my teeth, sucking and biting and pulling at it. When I notice Jasper's unneeded breath deepen and his eyes start to darken and pull back and continue playing the game.

Clearly Jasper didn't like the teasing for a small growl erupted from his chest. A growl that did nothing but increase my arousal. When my lust and desire hit into Jasper, he visibly tenses and his eyes darken further. The look of pure want that overcomes his face makes my stomach clench and my juices start to flow from me completely destroying my panties.

Jasper inhales deeply and gets this devilish smirk on his face. I suddenly feel my lust and desire and want and need increasing as Jasper pumps me full of our shared emotions. I cannot help the small whimper that escapes my lips or the low moan that follows shortly after.

A look of deep concentration takes over Jasper's features and I slowly begin to feel the small amounts of bliss and euphoria he is sending out towards me. I can feel myself being wound tighter and tighter, my internal coil twisting and muscles clenching. This is a sweet delicious torture that I wish would end but that I never want to stop. The ache between my legs increases and I rub my thighs together to try and relieve some of the pressure. Jasper must notice what I am doing but the emotions that he is feeding me get stronger and stronger, pleasure and bliss and euphoria heightening more and more. I try to hold back my moans and am unable until Jasper's lips crash down onto mind.

As soon as I feel the cool soft texture of Jasper's lips on mine the coil releases. I explode; millions of colours threaten to blind me behind my eyelids. I thin I may have blacked out a bit. However Jasper does not stop with the constant flow of emotions, he does not allow me to come down from my euphoric high, nor does he release me from the lip lock we are currently in.

My first orgasm has barely finished before I am launched straight into my second, this one impossibly better, sweeter. Jasper begins to lessen the flow of emotions to me, allowing me to come down from this orgasm gently, while still prolonging my pleasure.

I have never been so satisfied in my entire life, my entire body feels like jelly and sag against Jasper, trying to get my breathing under control once he finally releases my lips.

Once I catch my breath and open my eyes, I realise where we are and my cheeks flush more so than they already are as my embarrassment increases. Jasper chuckles above me and when I look up at his face I can see that his eyes are still black but he has this very smug, satisfied smirk on his face. He bends down and kisses just behind my ear as he whispers to me that we should leave, that we were making a scene.

I immediately felt my blush deepen and nodded my consent to Jasper. He took my hand and helped me stand and then lead me from the quaint little coffee shop and back into the car.

**AN: There's more to come. (Pun Intended) There's a bit of a lemon for you's m'dears. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review! Please. Reviews are my form of crack; they cheer me up when I'm down.**


	21. Twenty Questions

**AN: I'm aware that I'm probably hated at the minute or that the majority or majorly pissed off so I won't even try to defend myself. However my summer holiday's have recently started and so now I'll be able to concentrate on (hopefully) finishing this story before school starts up again in September.**

**Thank you to all readers and reviewers. And I'd like to give an extra special thanks to **_**seza3175**_** who reminded me that I do have other obligation besides school. :') **

**The last chapter got a bit sidetracked and ended with some delicious emotional play in Starbucks, oops. So while I had planned for this chapter that Peter and Charlotte would be introduced, I now will have to push that back a few chapters. This is a transitory chapter to help me get back in the flow of writing, make of it what you will. **

**I'm probably boring y'all by now (that is if anybody actually reads these things) so on with the story …**

Bella's POV

Once Jasper and I get situated in the car again I immediately roll down my window, attempting to clear Jasper's scent from the car and in return de-muddling my clouded mind.

I knew we had to talk. More importantly I knew we had to talk about the important stuff not just the 'what's your favourite colour' stuff. However, I didn't want to. I just want to curl up in a ball and fall into a Jasper induced coma. He was just so perfect. Not perfect in a typical sense, but perfect for me. Almost too perfect.

I replayed the events of the Starbucks incident over again in my mind. How had such an innocent game with such innocent questions turn into … well that? I don't think I will ever be able to set foot in a coffee shop again with that scene replaying in my mind. Not that I'm complaining, I needed that release of tension.

Clearly I was not the only sufferer of that tension though. Jasper seemed to be just as effected as I, clearly as it had been his emotions he was pushing into me. That I could tell even through the horny haze in my mind. The emotions that that Jasper pumped into my body had a different tenor to the artificial ones he sometimes sends out. These feel somewhat … purer or something. I can't find the words to describe it. I guess the only way I can describe them is as less fake. They were incredibly strong too. Like seriously if that is what he feels constantly then I'm surprised he doesn't spontaneously combust. Walking around all day everyday with emotions of that calibre must be hard on him. (No pun intended … ok maybe some pun intended ;D)

Whilst lost in my own thoughts I catch Jasper looking at me with a smug yet completive expression on his face from the corner of my eye. In all honesty he looks all kinds of sexy with that lazy smirk and raised eyebrow of his. I could just eat him up! His smirk's getting bigger, I wonder what that's about … oh shit …empath … damn I forgot. Although how the fuck could I forget something like that? I must be more distracted than normal.

With that thought my cheeks stain crimson and Jasper cracks; he is laughing so hard he has to stop that car so he won't crash.

When his laughing fit ends I am still embarrassed so he wordlessly starts the car and once again we are off.

About half an hour into the car ride once my embarrassment fades and the silence becomes too much for me so I turn on the radio. However I soon get bored of that. I am hyper and restless so it seems that the coffee has finally hit my system. I turn the music off and decide that I want to have a conversation with Jasper and some interaction with another person.

Jasper's POV

Well that was an eventful coffee stop. Once we get back in the car Bella is quite obviously lost in her own thoughts. Quite deeply I might add for she does not notice me causally staring at her. I wonder what she's thinking off that could distract her so much…

Bella thankfully rolls down her window, I would not be able to concentrate is I was surrounded by her freshly climaxed scent. Being stuck in a car with that would be the sweetest torture.

_Too right Jazzman, I don't think even you would have the strength to not pull over and take her if that were the case. PS, nice work in that shop back yonder. That shall be the first of many orgasms for young Isabella. _

For once I'm not gonna argue with you, I'd actually go so far as to say I agree. Nw all I have to do is get me some relief and we'll be sweet. Maybe I can convince Bella to …

_:O I see you're coming around to my way of thinking there Jasper. You thoughts are going in a not so innocent direction at the moment. Is Jazzyboy finally pulling his head outta his ass and growing back those balls that the little evil pixie cut off? _

Shut the fuck up! Malice has never had made balls nor will she ever.

_I'm not gonna argue with ya Jazzy but she did ;) Plus … what was that? Ohh God Isabella's emotions. Jasper I think you should let me out. I need it. She needs it. WE need it. Jasper come on, literally come on. Take her Jaspurr she wants it. S you feel that lust .. that need … longing … so sweet … that scent … those curves … Isabelllaaa … MINE! _

Calm the fuck down, I'm not gonna take her in my car like some hormonal teenager. My Bella is better than that, she's not some tramp. Her first time should be special.

_Pussy … need it … take her. _

Plus it would have to be rushed this is quite a busy road, someone would pass us and she MY Isabella naked. No fucking way is that happening. I want to take me time with her, make her scream my name, make her scream and moan. I can't wait much longer Major, so don't worry we'll both get our wish. Soon too I might add.

_Better take her soon … Mine … she doesn't smell like me enough … claim her … Jaspurr … let me out … warm … hot … sweet … need her. _

Ignoring my inner monster's psychobabble I look at Bella out of the corner of my eye. I know I'm smirking and when she catches me looking at her and she notices my smirk her lust increases. At that my smirk grows and I can tell when Bella realises what she's done with her rising embarrassment. I merely laugh it off and continue to drive, basking in Bella's beautiful emotions.

We drive on for a while with Bella getting more and more bored until eventually she gives in and turns on the radio. There's nothing good playing at the minute and so her boredom starts to mount again. Suddenly there is a spike in her emotions; she becomes excited, hyper, restless and mischievous. Seems all that caffeine has finally effected my girl – she's up to something and by the atmosphere in this car it's not gonna be good … for me!

_Abort, abort. Evacuate! Evacuate you little twit. She's planning something – something evil! I want to live, I haven't fucked her yet. I can't die with a bad case of the ol' blue balls. SOS. Somebody, anyone, I'm too fucking young to die. _

That's a bad sign.

Isabella grins.

Ohh Fuck!

**AN: I'm back! I've realised I've dragged this story out something fierce. This was just my transitory chapter back into writing. Things will get better … hopefully. At the moment though I'm not sure if I should continue with the story as it is, or take it down, re-edit and start anew. **

**Opinions, comments, thoughts, reviews? Give me something here. Even your favourite colour will do or a random fact about you. Lets go back to bebo days; share the love :')**

**Love, **

**Stacy x**


	22. The Twentieth Question!

**AN: I'd like to thank my friends and family for their love and support and for helping me see my true potential. I'd like to thank my teachers for helping in the art of story writing. I'd like to NOT thank the big fancy TV corporations for ruining the imaginations of many children (thankfully I read more than I watch TV so I still have an incredibly overactive imagination. Most of all however I would love to thank all of you, my loyal fans and reviewers. Without you I'm sure I would never have gotten to this stage. We've reached the 300 mark for reviews and I couldn't be happier so thank you all.**

Bella's POV

I can't help but grin across at Jasper. Seeing him slightly fearful of me has my grin widening and him cringing further into the car upholstery.

"Jassssppeeeerrrrrr?" I coo in a sing-songy voice.

"Y…Yes Bell… Bella?" Did he just stutter? I must be making him nervous with my crazy ass emotions. I never thought I would see the day were Mr. Calm, Cool and Collected would be so anxious. I didn't even know vampires could stutter. I think I should see how far I can push this.

And so that's exactly what I do. I don't say a word and just continue staring at him with my slight maniacal grin. The only thing that can be heard in the car is my breathing.

"Bella?" Jasper questions me with a stronger edge to his voice. Not a quiver to be heard. It is somewhat disappointing to see that his edginess only last for seconds. It is so unfair, he constantly makes me feel tense and on edge. Stupid fucking vampires.

I immediately turn around in my seat and stare out the windshield with a scowl on my face.

"Assholish, moronic vampires, always have to ruin my fun. Think they're so great. They're not that great." I mumble to myself however Jasper having the super hearing that he does can perfectly hear every word I mutter. He absolutely fails at trying to hide his amusement.

"Aww baby, don't be like that," He smirks at me, "what was it you wanted?"

"Doesn't matter, you ruined it now!" I stated, still in a huff.

"What did I ruin?" Can't he just let it go?

God, look at him he's so smug cause he thinks he got a one up on me. Sorry to break it to you Jazzy, but it's you that's missing out not me.

"Well Jasper," I hiss while turning to glare at him, "I decided that the atmosphere in this car was too tense too … charged. I wondered what was wrong for a while until I realised, there's all this sexual tension bouncing around and not once have I thought about your release from said tension. I started to feel very selfish for my constant desire for you to please me," I can feel the atmosphere charge once more and a slow, sensual smirk spreads across my face.

" I just wanted to help you Jasspeerrr…" I draw out his name so that it almost sounds like a breathless moan. As I continue to talk I lean in closer towards Jasper, until I am practically speaking in his ear. My breathless porn star voice continues as I whisper in his ear "Plus the thought of giving road head has always turned me on."

With that final statement I return to my seat and fully face forward. The sexual tension in the car is almost stifling. Jasper goes to speak, probably to tell me I can do what I want to his body but before he can even utter a word I begin to speak again. The huff clearly back in my voice and a pout on my face.

"But now … you've ruined it. The moment has passed. It's gone, never to be seen again." Jasper looks devastated and so I begin to grin. "So instead, I've decided that we're going to get back to the lovely game of twenty questions we were playing before you so kindly distracted me"

His look of devastation transforms into one of contemplation as he asks what my first question will be.

"Well I want to know all about you Jasper Hale."

"Whitlock." He corrects.

"What?"

"Hale is Rosalie's surname and Cullen is Carlisle's. My surname is Whitlock, darlin'" He states in that beautiful Texan accent of his.

"Jasper Whitlock," I try the words out on my tongue, "I like it!"

"Major Jasper Whitlock, at your service milady"

"Major like an army Major?" I question.

Jasper takes a deep breath and says "Bella how much do you know of my past?"

Jasper's POV

"Not much," came her reply.

Shit. Fuck. Shit. God damn!

_Wow easy there Jazzman. It'll be fine. _

It'll be fine. It'll be fine? How the fuck could it be fine. She's gonna hate me. She'll never be able to look at me again. This will ruin everything. I'm not ready to tell her. It's not the right time.

_You knew this was coming Jasper. Just tell her, she's our mate, she'll understand. _

I can't live without her. She's my world. I need her. But what if she hates me? What if I disgust her? What if I revolt her? What if she decides she doesn't want to see me anymore?

_What if the sky was green? What if the moon was purple? What if girls had penises? What if breasts didn't exist? 'What if' questions are stupid, Jasper. You'll never know until you try. _

God, you're right. Stupid voice. I have to tell her.

With that thought I pull off to the side of the road.

"Isabella, my story isn't all sunshine and rainbows. It is not pretty nor is it nice. It may change how you think and feel about me. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Jasper, I don't think anything could change what I feel for you. But to answer your question, I want to know everything about you, the good, bad and the ugly. Although I seriously doubt there could be anything ugly about you."

At that I gave a small smile and replied with a "we'll see".

After Bella's statement though about wanting to know everything, I decided that I would give her what she wanted.

Bella wait patiently while I tried to organise my thoughts. "I'm not sure how to begin." I admitted.

Bella calmly responded with, "Why don't you start at the beginning and we'll work from there? What do you remember of you're human life?"

My human life – now there was a subject I knew little on. However, I did tell her what I remembered. I told her all I could remember about my family; about my little sisters and big brother; about my mother and father; about owning horses and my pet dog. I told her about how I felt very protective of my mother and sisters after my father and brother both left for the civil war. I told her about how I regretted leaving them in the middle of the night and running away to join the army. She listened quietly as I explained the guilt that I still felt for leaving my mother and sisters unprotected. I probably felt more guilt now than I did then. I told her how after my change I couldn't remember a lot about my family. She listened intently as I explained how, although I couldn't - and still can't - remember their names, I could remember the faces of my family.

I told her some stories of my childhood such as fishing with my father and brother; or reading to my sisters at night; or helping my mother in the kitchen. Times of when my aunts and uncles and cousins would visit. I told her what little I could remember about growing up. Eventually I came time for me to tell her of my time in the Civil War.

I stopped once again to get my thoughts straight and then I continued on with my story. I told her about joining the army two years before I was supposed to; about lying about my age to get in; and then about how I became the youngest major ever and that wasn't even going by my real age. I skipped over some of the more gory details of the war I fought as a human.

Taking a deep breath, I readied myself for the next part of my tale. This was the hardest part to tell, having to relive my dark days. I closed myself off from all emotion as I told Bella of my past with Maria. I was just … empty.

I stared out the windshield of the car as I began to recount the day I was turned. I told her about how my regiment of the confederate army was evacuating Galveston. I was on horseback and we were just clearing out the last of the women and children when I saw them – three incredibly beautiful women, I thought were lost and decided to help. I went on to tell her about Maria and her sisters. I told her about my transformation and the many dark days afterwards.

I informed her of my darker alter ego and even about my inner voice. I described the killing and pillaging, the rage and war, the endless supply of women and blood. I mentioned how I thought I was in love with Maria; how I thought she loved me. It wasn't until I felt Peter and Charlotte's love that I realised it was all fake. She was just using me.

I told her about changing Peter and that he reminded me of my brother. By that stage I had already given myself over to the beast. I tried to ignore Peter but he got under my skin and soon we were like brothers. He was my second as I was Maria's.

I had not once looked at Isabella since I began telling her of my vampire years. I must admit I was somewhat scared of her reaction, so I ignore her and continue on with my monologue. I recount the days leading up to and after the departure of Peter and Charlotte - had let them escape after Charlotte's year mark and I was severely punished for it. I stated how I was once again lost to my monster, how I relished in the blood, fire and anguish. Death and destruction roamed free and I was the instigator.

I hated what I had become, I hated how Peter and Charlotte got out, but most of all I hated Maria. Eventually when I stopped fucking her and running around like her lackey, she began to plot against me as we once did together against her sisters. Peter and Charlotte came back for me before Maria could try anything and we left together.

I let her know about my time travelling on my own and about my hatred of the human emotions I felt when I would feed. I then told her about meeting Alice in a diner in Philadelphia and how she convinced me we were mates. I didn't question it because her emotions seemed so pure after my years of war and terror. She lead me to the Cullens and they lead me here, to Isabella, to My mate.

At this point I looked up at her. Bella had tears in her eyes and expression I couldn't quite read on her face. It seemed somewhat … remorseful? Was she going to leave me now? I don't think I'll be able to cope if she does.

"Jasper …"

"Bella, it's ok. I understand. I know you must be pretty disgusted with me right now and I don't blame you but …" She cut me off. And not just by talking over me, no, she crawled into my lap and pressed her lips to mine.

As soon as I got over my shock, I began to kiss her back, but she pulled back and gave me a bright smile.

"Jasper, check my emotions do I feel disgusted to you?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. She was going through many emotions all at once – most of the good – and there was no disgust or hatred.

"But …"

"Jasper, I'm so proud of you," What? " You are a great man, you have managed to turn your life around." I stared at her dumbfounded.

"You" kiss "are" kiss "not" kiss "a monster" kiss. Long ass kiss.

"You let your brother go to find true happiness without any thought to what the consequences would be for you and then, as soon as you learnt of a new way to live you turned your life around completely to help those around you. You are an amazing, wonderful, special, incredible man. And I am soo proud to call you mine."

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock, with all my heart!"

She let me feel her tremendous love and I couldn't help but pull her to mine once again and press my lips to hers.

**AN: By the by I think you should all go check out the fic 'Suicide Watch' by SexyVampyre. She only has the first three chapters up so far but it seems great and to make it better I've written into it. :D So go check it out and tell her Stacy sent you ;)**

**Also there's a great Bella/ Edward fic called 'Once More With Feeling' by hostile18 and I suggest that if you're ok with the thought of reading Bella/Edward that you give this a try.**

**I think I'm gonna do an Eddy/Allie next chapter what'd do we think?**

**As usual please review. Just so you know they really do inspire me. Before I even attempted to write this chapter I sat for ages and read every review this story has received. They really do warm my heart. (L)**

**Love Stacy x**


	23. Oops!

**AN: Hello and welcome to another (not so) exciting instalment of 'Make it Right!' My name's Stacy and I'll be your host for this evening. On the scene selection menu tonight you will find some witty banter between Jasper and … well … his self. And maybe a little bit of a lemon ;) In store for you, my fabulous readers, I also have some long overdue Eddie/Allie involvement in the story (And no, even with the way I phrased that they're not gonna bump incredibly ugles in this chapter. Thank the Lord :')) I would like to thank you all for tuning in and would like to remind all that I encourage feedback. I would also like to say a major thanks to our sponsors, the lovely people at fanfiction(dot)net for providing us with this free service; the wonderful woman I call my mother for paying our electric and internet bills; and of course I would like to give a special thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers.**

**Now with that over and done with, lets get on with the show.**

Jasper's POV

After the big reveal of my past the emotional climate in the car calmed quite considerably. Bella's caffeine high was wearing off and so she was coming back down to earth, talking at a normal pace and pitch. She was much less hyper and excitable. Not only were things calm in the car but the were also more relaxed in my head. I feel as if a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders now that Bella knew of my past.

I am so glad that she didn't 'freak out', however to say that her reaction shocked me would be a gross understatement. Her love and pride for me blew me away. I didn't dare hope for such an amazing response. At best I thought she would call me a monster and order me from her life. But she surprised me – as per usual – with her acceptance of me past. Not even Alice could stomach half the things I've done and she's a vampire herself for Christ's sake.

_Do NOT compare our MATE to the no curved, crazy, 'bout as fun as a wet mop, assless little twit. They do NOT compare; Isabella is perfection personified and Alice is … well … _

Well …? Come on, I've always wanted to know what you thought of Alice.

_Hold on; I'm trying to think of the correct word to describe Malice. There's just soo many to choose from – I'm spoiled for choice. God knows why you stayed with that short, no assed, little boy wannabe for so long. She wasn't even a god lay. And she has no personality, she is completely fickle. You should never have been that tramp, she's not right for us – unless manipulative, pre-pubescent boys with stalker tendencies does it for ya Jazzy? 'Cause it certainly does not for me!_

You're ruining my good buzz so Imma ignore you now. And just so you know I am WELL ware that there is no comparison when it comes to them. Bella wins hands down.

Ignoring my inner self, I finally concentrate on my surroundings again, and am shocked by how much time has passed. I was stuck in my own thoughts for so long that I didn't even realise how late it got. The sound of Bella's stomach growling is what snaps me fully back to reality. When I look over towards Bella I see that she's blushing and has her arms wrapped around her midsection as if she is trying to quieten her stomach.

I chuckle at the abashed expression on her face, "I think it's about time we stopped to get the human some food."

About half an hour later we are driving through a small town and Bella spots this quaint little dine and tells me to pull over.

I lead Bella into a small booth inside the diner and a waitress that appears to be in her late forties with slightly greying hair and way too much make up on comes to take our order.

Bella and the waitress – who has introduced herself as Flo – converse for a few minutes on the weather and what we're doing in this tiny town before Flo goes through a back down into what I assume to be the kitchen. She reappears moments later with two drinks of some brown liquid and asks us if we are ready to order yet. Once again Bella and Flo begin to talk about what's the special and what's good. Eventually Bella orders and Flo goes through that same door back into the kitchen.

"Jasper, how long will it be until we get where we're going?"

"A week maybe if we keep going at the rate we're going?" I reply, "it shouldn't take us too long now."

"Well in that case, can we please top for the night Jasper?" she pleads, looking up at me with her big brown doe-like eyes and full pouted lips, "I really don't feel like travelling anymore tonight. I just want to relax in a nice big bed with you. And I really feel like having a nice long bubble bath."

"Of course we can sweetheart. We can do whatever your heart desires, anything you want" I concede, slightly dazed by her plump, pouted, perfectly pink bottom lip.

_Jasper, those lips, our body. Picture it. Heaven! _

Shit now I have a bit of a problem. Ya know … down below.

Bella giggles and puts her hand on my arm, leaning in to whisper in my ear. I can feel her hot breath on my skin and it only increases my problem.

"Jasper," I love how she says my name, her voice is perfection, "You're projecting." She whispers.

Oh shit …

And with that she leans back in her seat just as Flo brings over our food.

* * *

After Bella finishes her food and we had the typical argument over who was paying - which I won – we decided to take advantage of the warm yet cloudy weather and go for a walk around the small town.

We walked and talked for about two hours when Bella started to get tired and so we turned around to retrieve the car and make our way to the motel Flo suggested we stay at.

The motel – which Flo described as the 'best in town' – actually wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. I thought it would be small, dirty and would stink of cheap perfume, alcohol and sex. I soon realised however that that particular stereotype did not apply to this place.

Yes, it was small but not too small. It was clean and nicely decorated. Overall I was quite pleased with Flo's suggestion. I was even more impressed with the place when behind the front desk sat a young boy – most likely in his late teens/ early twenties – who was well dressed and did not smell of body odour and was polite.

Bella, who on the ride over to the motel decided we should get better acquainted, was placing kisses up and down my neck and lightly grazing up against my body.

_What a little minx, Jasper! She's good. Hurry up and get a room so we can fuck her. _

Walking up to the front desk, I filled out a form with all of my current fake details. I pulled my wallet out of my pocket and just as I was going to take out one of my credit cards, the no-so-dynamic duo couldn't trace, Bella's small warm hand lipped into the pocket my wallet just vacated, thoroughly distracting me.

_So close. Bella, just a little more to the left darlin'. _

Not paying much attention to my wallet from that point on, I handed a credit card over to the boy and received the keys to our room in return.

Bella and I barely made it round the wall out of sight of the boy at the front desk before she wrapped herself around me and was pressing her plump lips up and down my neck and across my jaw.

_I've gotta feelin'. Woohooo. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. _

Me too man, me too!

Edward's POV

Oh my sweet, sweet Bella, where are you? I promise my love I will find you, if it's the last thing I do.

Alice is currently freaking out. Jasper is evading her visions and so we have no idea where he is taking my sweet innocent angel. As soon as we figured that they were gone Alice started searching for their futures and when that came up blank she decided to phone Jasper's deplorable friends Peter and Charlotte to see if Jasper had been in touch with them.

Boy was that a huge waste of time. From the second that vile creature Peter picked up the phone I knew he would be no help to us. But Alice being Alice thought she could convince him to help us and explained the situation to him. It didn't work. In fact he spent a good fifteen minutes laughing at our expense and when Alice asked for his opinion all he said was that he always though I was gay. The nerve. He then went on to say that if Bella looked anything like Alice then he wasn't surprised I feel for her, which made Alice smile until Peter said that she looked like a pre pubescent boy.

Alice was really ticked off. She tore a new clearing in the forest. It is quite beautiful. It will be a lovely place for me to take my Bella when I get her back.

After the disastrous phone call with Peter we went home and explained the situation t the family. Carlisle and Esme were predictably concerned. However Rosalie seemed … happy? And so did Emmett for that matter. They were probably just happy to be rid of that cretin Jasper.

Right now I am searching all the nearby airports' databases for signs of my beauty and her kidnapper, but it is pointless. There is no information on Isabella Swan or any other variation of her name, nor is there any information on Jasper on any of his –known- aliases.

Suddenly I'm assaulted with a vision – obviously from Alice's mind – of Jasper and Bella at a motel somewhere. This seems like a pretty useless vision, as there is no indication in the surroundings to suggest as to where my Bella is, until I realise how Jasper paid for the room. He used his Cullen credit card.

Ohh, I've got you now. You will pay for taking my mate from me.

"Edward, check Jasper's credit card activity." Alice calls to me, but I'm way ahead of her. In a few short moments I'll have their location.

"Alice, get your running shoes on. I found them."

I'm coming Bella …

Jasper's POV

By the time we got inside our room, I was ready to blow my load with the amount of lust pouring out of Isabella. If I couldn't smell her innocence in her bloodstream I would wonder on whether or not she had done this before.

However, since I knew she was a virgin and that this would be our first time together I wanted to slow down an take care of my girl. I sat Isabella on the large bed in the room and sat our overnight bags beside her while removing a small toiletries bag from Bella's. I then went into the bathroom to check out the situation. Bella had said earlier that she wanted a bubble bath and I'll be damned if she didn't get one.

Luckily the room was supplied with a bath. It wasn't that big, but it would fit Isabella comfortably. I can hear Bella moving about in the next room and I know it won't be long before she comes to seek me out, so as fast as I can I set up her bubble bath. I make sure the temperature is just right for my angel and then add the complimentary bath stuff the motel supplied.

When Isabella finally came into the bathroom to see what I was up to, I was greeted with a soft kiss. Isabella began to get undressed and I slipped from the room to make sure I wouldn't lose control and claim her to early and to also make sure the night is just right for us.

I lowered the bedding and closed the curtains over the window. I lowered the lighting and made sure the door was locked. I then disappeared into the bathroom to launch operation; sweet and special, a two part plan were I (1) be sweet to Isabella to (2) make her feel special. The plan is ingenious even if the name is not.

When I enter the bathroom Bella is already fully immersed in the water with her eyes closed and her head back. She has a sweet, contented smile on her face and a soft flush to her cheeks. She is beautiful. I stride over to her and kneel down on the floor beside the bath.

"Isabella?" The only response I get is a soft hum, "Isabella, I would like to wash your hair will you let me?" At this her flush darkens and she gives a shy no of her head.

Her hair is tied back in a bun so she lets her dark locks fall free as I reach for her shampoo. I first wet her hair using the hose from the shower and then I squirted some of Bella's fruity smelling shampoo onto her hair. Using the lightest of touches I begin to work the shampoo through her maroon mane while simultaneously massaging her scalp. As Bella began to moan in appreciation I began to purr in contentment. I was finally taking care of my mate the way she deserved.

When I have rinsed all the shampoo out of my Bella's hair I leave the room to allow Bella to finish bathing while I go out to the vending machine outside out room to get her something to drink.

By the time I re-enter the room Bella has finished washing. I grab a large fluffy white towel and wrap it around her body as she stands. I then lift her from the bathroom and place her delicately on the carpeted floor on the main room. Bella begins to dry herself but I am quick to stop her and take the towel from her. I want to care for her tonight.

I start by moving the soft material across her shoulders and down her back, watching as the fabric absorbs all the water droplets from her skin. I then move around to her stomach - avoiding her breasts until later - and dry that area while pressing kisses upon her shoulders. Moving the towel up her side I graze the side of one of her breasts and her lust thickens. As I take care of my girl she becomes increasingly more turned on. I make sure o dry her from head to town except for the places she – and I – really wants me to touch.

I stand back to admire the sight that is My Isabella. And what a sight she is. She has beautiful creamy skin with the slightest of flushes. She has curves any woman would kill for. Her legs are long and toned and make me want them wrapped around my waist instantly.

Bella's dark hair falls down past her shoulders and I can see a few water droplets roll down her breast from some of the shorter layers of her hair. I want to lick them from her skin, but I resist.

At my perusal of her Isabella flushed more and she seemed to be quite nervous.

Walking slowly towards her, I do my best to calm her nerves without the use of my gift.

"My sweet, beautiful Isabella," I whisper to her, even though we are alone in the room. " There is no need to be nervous Bella. You are perfect. Just relax and let me take care of you."

_And take care of her we will … _

Starting by trailing open mouthed kissed up and down her elegant neck while simultaneously running my hand up and down her arms; I murmur words of adoration to her between pecks.

I move my hands up her arms and across her shoulders slowly and then softly trail them down her sides and across her stomach all the while continuing my kisses and calming words.

Oh soo slowly I inch my hands higher and higher until I am cupping Isabella's heaving bosoms. "Is this ok?" I whisper to the skin of the throat.

Her only reply is to moan and twist her head slightly, her lips seeking mine. With more confidence now I allow my hands to pleasure Bella's breasts. I squeeze and she moans more, I lightly pinch her rosy nipple and her lust and desire rise.

_They ain't the only things risin' _

I move to stand in front of Bella and begin to kiss her again. Allowing my hands to explore once more.

When I come to the soft curly brown hairs that decorate Isabella's mound, I look up into her wide doe like eyes to seek permission. Permission, she gladly gives and with her consent granted I lightly brush my hand up against her. I use my right hand and begin to rub her delicate moist flesh. She is warm and wet and I'm in heaven.

I move my lips down the column of her throat and across her décolletage and then further down towards her breasts. I take one of her rosy peaks between my lips, just as I increase my pressure on her sweet pussy. She moans wantonly and arches into me. I switch breasts and do the same to the other. Her arousal is at an all time high and her juices and flowing down my hands. Her smell is maddening and I need to taste her.

Removing my lips from her nipples - which have turned a darker shape of pink due to my ministrations – I kneel in front of her. I kiss her stomach … once, twice … I suck lightly on her hip leaving a beautiful red mark that I'm sure will turn into one gorgeous love bite. I feel like I've marked her in some small way. The thought is overwhelming and I suddenly can't wait until I mark her as mine for real.

Running my nose across her hip, I inhale deeply.

"Smell so good, Isabella! Just want to eat you up." I can tell me eyes have turned black as night. I look up at my love and she moans deeply

"Please Jasper." She says in nothing more than a breathy whimper.

I move her back until she can lean against the wall. As I lift her foot from the floor and hook her knee over my shoulder, I come face to face with Isabella's pussy; the prettiest pussy in all the land. She is perfectly pink, and framed with dark curls. I can feel the heat radiate from her and can see her moist swollen clit. I can smell her need. She needs this. I need this.

I lean forward and am seconds away from the sweetest thing I have ever smelt. My tongue leaves my mouth and wets my lips of its own accord. I need to taste. My tongue comes into contact with Isabella's clit and I feel like I could weep at the sensations running through my body.

Bella moans, I can tell because her body vibrates around me, however I do not hear her moan as my ears are suddenly assaulted by the horrendous sound f the cheeky girls.

_What the actually fuck? _

What the actual fuck indeed my friend.

_Can we ignore it? It's probably not important. _

"Umm … Jasper … You gonna get that?" Isabella asks. She is feeling somewhat awkward cause I won't let her remove her leg as I reach into my pants and remove my phone.

I don't even get to say the word 'hello' before he's off and running with the heavy stuff.

"_Why in the name of fuck did you not check which credit card you were using? Now Major, I know you are somewhat preoccupied, but unless you want a Cullen family reunion I suggest you get the fuck outta dodge immediately. And say hi to sweetpea for me" Click. _

Ohh fuck; that just ruined my plans for the night.

_Stupid, fucking, buzz killing Cullens! _

"Um … Bella?"

**AN: By the by, Pottermore anyone? Not gonna lie, I am completely obsessed. It looks soooo amazing! This chapter would have been out before the end of July if I hadn't been so preoccupied with how to gain early admittance. But for those of you that are interested I got in on the second day. Username – _MagicErised133_. Leave your username if you've signed up.**

**Before people start bitching me out, I have no idea how long it would take to drive from Forks to basically anywhere. Plus I'm not all that great with the geography of Ireland (where I live) never mind the geography of America somewhere much bigger that my home country.**

**Review if you would like to bathe with Jasper. Also music suggestions? **

**Much Love**

**- Stacy!x**


	24. A Narrow Escape and A change of Plans

**AN: Thanks to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers. You are the only things keeping me writing. My deepest apologies to you also. I've hit a bit of a snag, you see I have kinda lost my intense love of the whole twilight saga. However fret not, I shall prevail until this story is finished. I will then reread the entire saga again because I must admit, I love the books (but hate the movies).**

**Sorry about this chapter, I meant to post it about a week ago but there was a minor problem with my computer. This chapter isn't too long but I now have a better idea of where this is going. The next chapter is already started, but will probably not be out before I start school again.**

**By the by Good Luck to anybody getting GCSE results this Thursday. Hope you do as well as you had hoped …**

Alice's POV

Edward and I speed out the door of the house, not stopping to answer the family's wondering gazes.

We run flat out through the forest paying attention only to our surroundings

I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life. My need to get MY Jasper away from that stealing whore Bella fuelling my need for speed. Soon I would be reunited with my Jasper, soon Isabella would be nothing but a distant, disgusting memory, and soon I shall be happy again.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Um…Bella?" Jasper says as he lowers my leg to the ground, "I may have … kinda … accidentally used the wrong credit card to pay for the room"

I'm confused, why does that matter? "So?"

"Well, you see sweetness," Is he trying to butter me up? "I unintentionally used my Cullen credit card to pay and now, due to my fuck up, Eddie and Allie can trace were we are."

Ohh … my … god! And here I though vampires were supposed to be smart.

"Damn it! Well that just obliterates my plans for the night. I take it we have to leave? Stupid fucking Edward, can't leave well enough allow. Stupid fucking Alice, jealous cow can't handle that you want me not her. It's unbelievable, the nerve they have, clearly we didn't want to be found …" I ranted on and on at Jasper as we got dressed and packed up what little we had unpacked.

My mood had seriously deteriorated and now not only was I pissed off, I was also sexually frustrated and incredibly tired. Jasper knew well enough to avoid making idol chit chat as we returned the room key and bribed the teenager at the front desk to say that he never seen us.

Eventually we were in the car and on the road … again. Somewhere I did not want to be at this moment in time.

* * *

After being on the road for several hours Jasper's phone once again began playing the musical stylings of the cheeky girls. As I giggled quietly to myself Jasper dug around in this pocket looking for his phone.

When he finally retrieved his phone he passed it to me. It wasn't a text this time and the caller ID said it was an unknown number. Looking at Jasper he gestured for me to answer it.

Pressing connect I whispered "Hello?" somewhat unsurely into the phone.

The voice that answered was most definitely not unsure.

"_Why hello there precious_," the voice answered in a southern accent quite like Jasper yet somehow different at the same time. This must be the infamous Peter. "_Now, I know that the Major had a lovely little plan to drag you across the country in a very roundabout way for the next week so's that he could keep ya' all t'himself. But, li'l darlin', plans change. So now if ya could kindly convince my dear ol' brother to take the next turn and head on down to Nevada I would be very must obliged. Char and I'll be waiting now. See ya soon sweetpea." *Click. _

"Jasper, you heard al that right? I don't have to repeat it?" He chuckled lightly in response to my question and took the next turn.

Nevada hear we come …

* * *

Alice's POV

Edward and I run for about four hours before we get to the edge of the small town Isabella and Jasper are in. Thank the lord my Jazzy knew to stay near the forest so it would be faster for me to find him without revealing what we are to the humans. That clearly shows that he wants me back, that he regrets everything he said and did to me.

I can't wait to see him again. I can't wait until he wraps me in his arms. I can't wait until I claim him as mine once more. But more than anything I can't wait until I kill the one who stole him from me.

Watch out little Bella I'm coming for you …

* * *

Edward's POV

Alice and I wait for the opportune moment and then we walk from the trees surrounding this small town. Alice replay her vision in her mind to see if we can gain any clues as to their whereabouts.

Unfortunately, it's not much help. Fortunately though, just as we are crossing the street I pick up he scent of my sweet Bella coming from a small diner and rush towards it

I can't believe Jasper would let her eat here; it's small and dank. I doubt the food – if you could even call it that - on the menu could be very healthy. My dear little Bella should only have the finest meals from the best restaurants. Damn Jasper, making her eat horrible food.

Alice joins me outside the diner and we follow Jasper and Bella's scent. Clearly Jasper is smarter than I thought - their scents lead all over this small town before they eventually lead back to the diner. Obviously he dragged my Bella all over this Godforsaken place trying to make her more tired and compliant to his will while simultaneously trying to confuse any who would try and save my dear innocent Bella from his monstrous clutches.

God only knows what he could have done to her, could be doing to her right now.

I must find her. She needs me.

_What was the name of the motel on the credit card statement again? _

Oh yes, the credit card statement. Alice, you genius.

Alice's POV

Edward finally decides to use his brain and soon enough we get directions that lead us straight to my Jazzy from this stupid old bat that works in the diner.

Edward and I begin to run at a human pace towards the motel. It is entirely to slow for my liking but I must deal with it.

When we walk into the diner we can immediately smell Jasper and that harlot Isabella. I remember this place from my vision so they must be here. I begin to get excited; I'll finally have my Jazzy back.

Sitting at the front desk is a young teenaged boy counting a quite a hefty wad of cash, _someone must not want their wife to find out where they are_. I stop just before approaching the desk to adjust my boobs and put on my most dazzling expression. I then sashay towards the boy, swinging my hips as I go.

When first questioned about Bella and Jasper he is not very forthcoming, but I eventually get the room number out of him with a bit of harmless flirting

Edward and I race to the room, surprised to find the door unlocked. It's weird though; the room's quiet, almost too quiet. Even if the slut's sleeping, shouldn't we ear something?

Edward pushes open the door and we are immediately hit with the stench of arousal. Edward growls beside me. As much as I hate to do it because of the smell, I usher him inside to avoid the pathetic humans getting suspicious. It is quite clear that my thoughts while outside were correct – the room is abandoned; there is no one here.

"What happened? How did they know we were coming?" Edward questioned of me. Only one though came to my mind …

Peter you bastard! 

**OMG just finished watching **_**Remember Me**_** for the first time just before I posted this chapter. I have had the DVD for about a year yet because a friend told me it was sad I never watched it. Let me just tell you 'sad' if an understatement. That ending scene and the way it was shot and the reactions of the family and the complete injustice is just heart wrenching. I cried. And I don't mean the silent, slow, lone tear dripping down my face; no I mean the huge fat and fast tears with snot running down my face and those giant gulps of breath. It was not a pretty sight. Thank God I watched it while I was alone. I think I can safely say that **_**Remember Me**_** will be added to the list of films I only watch when I am in the mood for a good wee cry. Other DVD's on the list are **_**Precious, Beaches, The Lovely Bones, Toy Story 3, Monster's Inc., My Girl, Etc. **_** God I am such a girl sometimes! I do love me some sad films/books though. Any suggestions? **

**Interesting thought; If I started a blog, riddled with teenage angst, drama and humour, - that contained updates about my real life, my opinions on movie/books I've seen/read, plus info on this story, how it's progressing with some teasers and stuff, how many of you would read it? **

**Reviews drive away the sadness in my heart ;) **

**Love, **

**- Stacy x**


	25. And So it Begins

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. :D And a huge welcome to all new readers. Hope you enjoy the story so far. I'm sorry if the format of the last chapter was hard to make out, there was a slight technical hitch ( I fail with computers), so sorry again for any inconveniences. Also thanks for all the sad movie/book suggestion I got. You people amaze me. (L)**

Bella's POV

I am so fucked off, extremely fucked off, exponentially fucked off. And ok, I know it's irrational to be pissed at Jasper for this but Jesus, he made one helluva dumb mistake. How could he have been so stupid, so mindless? I probably would not even be this annoyed if I had at least gotten off. I would feel less annoyed about this situation that we are in if I had at least gotten to cum after being so worked up. But no, here I sit, furious and frustrated – sexually and mentally that is – as we speed down this deserted road at 'who the fuck knows' o'clock. Did I mention that I was in no mood to be in a car right now? I'm all hot and bothered and sooo fucking aggravated.

I should probably try to sleep; it seems we won't be stopping until we get as far as physically possible from Jasper's freaky fuck of an ex and my personal stalker. Besides, what else can I do but sleep?

Jasper's POV

_So close, Jasper, we were sooooo close! _

Do you think I don't know that?

_She was nearly fully ours - ours in every sense of the word. We were so close to that sweet pleasure – so close to fulfilling our one true deepest desire. And you had to ruin it. The mood, the atmosphere, Isabella; everything was perfect! The mood was just the right side of needy lust; the atmosphere was loving and warm yet filled with raw passion. And Isabella? She was just … mmhhmmmm … words don't even describe!_

I know, I know, I fucking know all right? It's not as if I stopped us on purpose. It's not like I wanted to stop at all. I had to! What the fuck did you want me to do?

_You could have waited for those motherfuckers instead of running like a little bitch. You could have brought out that infamous major persona you have somehow managed to create and you could have ripped the bitch twins to shreds. Then you could have given the honours of lighting their bodies up to our beautiful little mate while they're heads watched and they screamed in agony. And finally when they were good and burnt and the fire died down you could have claimed sweet little Bella right there on top of the ashes as their heads looked on. It would have been so … sweet. And so, soo good! _

Yeah, while that's a nice idea – a beautiful idea actually – I couldn't risk Bella like that, unlike some.

_Ok, listen up Assper, cause I've got a little news for ya._ The beast soundly growled out at me. _I am just about sick of your sorry ass. No one and I do mean NO ONE can protect our mate like ME! And I will not have you suggesting otherwise. I am sick of your whole 'woe-is-me' pms-ing bullshit so either man the fuck up or dearest little Isabella will be getting a lovely visit from me. And I can promise you Jasper, I have no problem claiming her wherever, whenever and however I see fit. Remember that!_

* * *

Bella fell asleep quite some time ago. Maybe I should wake her? Hell, I would wake her but she seems to be getting some sort of vindictive pleasure from her dreams and from the sound of her mumblings her vendetta seems to be aimed directly at dream Jasper. All I can say about that is better him than me. And if I wake her there's a chance – an extremely good chance at that – that her wrath will be directed towards me, real Jasper. I'm not ashamed to admit it; that little lady terrifies me!

So in the mean time, while Bella sleeps, I ponder. The Beast – and no I don't mean my penis, although it is a beast in its own right (insert cocky smirk here) – I mean that little inner voice of mine, has given me quite a lot to think about. And I do mean A LOT!

I know I have to claim Bella, something that despite my hesitancy and al our interruptions I am extremely excited for. And I must do it soon; preferably before I go insane with want would be nice. It kills me to have to sit here and not smell myself on her completely. It goes against almost all of my instincts to resist tainting the innocence of her scent by merging it with mine and finally having us become one. I am constantly ready around her; ready to claim and love and … taint. I am relentlessly hard when I'm near her, so hard in fact that I actually fear my penis may break off at any given moment.

I always thought 'blue-balls' was just an expression but no, I actually think my balls are turning blue. Blue topped with blonde hair. That shit is not fucking funny. I have smurf balls. I need a release and fucking soon.

However I cannot – forgive the pun – release the tension inside of me. I am like one giant mass of pent up sexual energy. I feel like a nymphomaniac on crack. Masturbation just doesn't cut it anymore; it barely takes the edge off. Not that I have time to masturbate anyway, I'm with Bella continuously.

Don't get me wrong, I adore her and every moment I spend with her is precious. I just want this tension, this bittersweet torture to end. I want it to be special and romantic and everything she ever thought her first time would be like but I must claim her and soon. Definitely soon.

But I know that if I take her now, I won't be able to help myself. I'll keep wanting more and more. I'll be insatiable. From what I can tell, even as a virgin, Isabella is one helluva sexual goddess. I just now that she has this wild little minx trapped up inside of her. A minx I plan on releasing from its cage. We'll fuck for hours, days possibly even weeks and we – or I at the very least – still won't be fully sated.

Regrettably with Alice and Edward closer than I would like, that just isn't an option. I must keep my mate safe and from harm at all costs, and if I lost track of time while we … that would not be good. Not at all. So I cannot claim her.

But that brings us right back to the start and how I was lead to this internal debate to start with. I must claim Bella. For if I don't, The Beast – once again not my dick (yet he will be there too coincidentally) – will. And there is no guarantee that sweet and gentle and loving for Bella's first time. He will no make it all of the things I want it to be. I don't even know if he would be capable of that never mind if he would want to. Actually I'm willing to bet that he would take her -just as our instincts demand – rough and claiming yet ohh so good.

I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place – coincidentally both of those could also refer to my dick – what to do, what to do?

* * *

"Jasper?" Bella questions timidly sometime later. She is barely awake and so she has this adorable little half asleep expression on her face.

"Yes Bella?"

"They're going to come after us now, aren't they?" She sounds so dejected but I can't lie to her. She deserves the truth.

"I'm afraid so Bella, but don't you worry, I've got a plan." It may not be a very brilliant plan but it was a plan all the same. Thank fuck for small favours and close friends!

* * *

Unknown POV

"My, my, my it is a shock to hear from you my lovely after all this time. What can I do for you, my pet?" it is a great surprise to hear from this one I must admit. Last I heard my little pet who had been the only to solely escape from me and my servitude had gone on to have a content little life settled somewhere in the north, complete with loving mate, perfect family and animal diet. A piss poor choice of diet – it is nasty, I much prefer those delectable humans - if you ask me but once my most favourable little pet left no one did ask me. I lost most of my … earnings shall we say.

"I am in need of your services," the voice on the phone states simply. Never was one to beat around the bush.

"Go on …" I urge, I have little patience and my pet knows this.

"I have a special and somewhat out of the ordinary job for you and your … friends. I need you to get rid of a few … inconveniences for me" Now there's a shocker, I mean wow, my pet has never needed my help killing before. I wonder what's changed? I honestly think it's the diet; it's turned this one soft. Such a shame, but business is business I suppose.

"I must go now. I'll contact you again later –when I can – with more details. For now just sit tight." With that they were gone and I was left with more questions than answers yet a greater dose of excitement than I've had in a while. My pet knew not to try my temper and so that means that this little adventure has the promise of being life changing …

* * *

**AN: You bitches are soo lucky. I posted cause I love you all. I had no intent of having this chapter up before the start of September, I'm not gonna lie. However I got my results a few days ago and was pleasantly surprised. 2A*'s 9A's and 2B's. Not to bad if you ask me. So I start school on Tuesday but I'm really not ready to go back. Great thing about this year though … EMA. I get paid to go to school, such a genius idea! Big problem with starting on Tuesday though is that this story still isn't finished, plus inspiration as struck for a brand new story that I refuse to post until this is finished and on top of that this story will most likely need a sequel or two.**

**More to the point though to get this chapter out quicker, I scraped the Cullen/Peter POV and went with the unknown so to speak. Who do we think it is? And who's POV would everyone like to see next?**

**If everything goes well with my first day back I will be more inclined to write.**

**Show your love, leave a review, and let me know what's happening in those brains of yours. Opinions, suggestions, complaints (not dickhead complaints though) welcome?**

**Fuzzy feelings and hugs **

**-Stacy x**


	26. New Developments

**AN: It's Friday, Friday, Friday. Gotta get down on Friday. It's actually Saturday here at the moment, but I soo wanted to post this yesterday but I was to busy partying, partying yeah for my bestie's birthday. So anywho, what is the happs m'dears? How's the school year for all? And just so y'all know how much I love you, I have totally ignored my schoolwork this week and just used my study periods during the school day to write this chapter, by hand. **

**Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter. Much Appreciation.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

God I hate her. Why did she have to go and fuck up my master plan? She may think she's all that and a bag of chips at the moment but I will come out of this situation victorious. Bella Swan you messed with the wrong vampire – I will have my revenge. I will have you.

I think over every strategy I have ever thought up to rid myself of the vile scum that is Isabella Swan. These few short moments I have here and there without Edward monitoring my every thought will be paramount in my killing of Isabella.

I ponder long and hard over what would be the best possible way to kill her. There are so many to choose from. I could do it fast and painless or drag it out and practically torture her. I could make it look like an accident and play innocent or I could have the entire world see that when it came down to it, the overall winner was I, Alice. What to do, what to do?

When I have finally reached my decision and planned it in great detail, I receive a very pleasing vision of one miss Bella Swan lying broken in a pool of blood. Clearly I've made the right choice. The sight of her broken, mangled body thrills me so much so that I decide to put my plan in motion immediately. I'd rather she died sooner than later.

After doing what I can to get the ball rolling on Isabella's death I finish my hunt and run to meet up with Edward back at that craptastic motel to try and figure out where my Jazzy and slutly Swan are headed next.

By the time I got back to the motel Edward was livid. Not with me of course. Apparently the desk boy was not being very forth coming with information. In fact he was being a bit tight-lipped. Honestly you would think that with Edward being the big, bad, scary vampire that he is he would be able to get a little information out of a pathetic little teenaged human.

Obviously not though. I gave him one simple task. One! Find out where they are going. It should not have been that hard. But what did he do? He fucked it up! Clearly if you want something done right you have to do it yourself. I'm the only person in the world who I can depend on anyway.

Swaying my hips seductively I saunter up to the reception desk. That move alone should have the boy begging at my feet to do my bidding, however add that to a sultry glance up through my eyelashes, a flip of my hair and a saucy wink and he shall be putty n my hands, ready for moulding, shaping and manipulating.

However just as I was finishing up my routine I realise he wasn't even paying attention to me but rather counting a large wad of bills, hundreds if I'm not mistaken (and I'm never mistaken). Some people are so rude!

"Excuse me?" I ask sweetly, "but could you kindly tell me where the … couple staying in room 23 are now? Where they're headed? Even just the direction they left in? I would be ever so grateful."

"Sorry lady. I have no idea what you are talking about. That room has been vacant for well over a week."

"But you said earlier when we talked before that my … friends were staying there tonight!" I practically scream.

"Oh, did I? I must have been mistaken." Is all he says and quite matter-of-factly as well while continuing to recount the money.

"He was quite co-operative until he opened that envelop," Edward piped up while nodding at a plain white envelope the counter top, "Inside was money and a note. He stopped talking after reading the note."

"Well, what did the note say?" I as impatiently and somewhat exasperatedly.

"I umm … wasn't paying much attention … I umm thought it was just someone's way of paying without being caught … so I umm didn't exactly … see. When I realised it was important he um … swallowed it before I could umm … get to it." He stutters out. I growl quietly. What a fucking idiot!

**Peter's POV**

Houston we have a problem, shit is about to hit the fan, and any other clichés you can think of. Something's comin'. Something big. And by big I don't just mean big. I mean huge! Colossal! Monumental! It shall be epic in its proportions. I know this for a fact. This fuckery shall be legen– wait for it –dary . it will be the most excitement we have seen in years.

Too bad I haven't a fuckin' baldies what'sa comin'. It's a blank – something I should see but can't. And it is real; getting on my tits. Well … my Charlotte's tits. I have been driving her up the walls and round the bend recently. But don't worry she's not the only one suffering. Oh no, I've done my fair share of it to. Blue balls anyone? Anyone other than the Major that is. I swear fucker ain't getting any and so he finds some fucked up way to cockblock me and he ain't even in the same state yet.

I get these flashes ya see. (At really inopportune moments too). Brief pictures or words or voices appear in my mind's eye, which allows me to just know shit. Big shit, small shit, useful shit, pointless shit. All kinds of shit really. It's kind of a pain if I'm bein' totally honest. The information is often incomplete, but not like it is now. No, never like this.

Normally I see/feel/hear something that gives me a general idea of what's comin'; what we're up against; what I need to do. Kinda like I see the big picture if you will but all the little, finer details are blurry. It's kinda hard to explain.

Now however I know all the little details but I can't get a good grip on the larger picture which will tie it all together nicely with a big ass fuckin' shiny red bow.

I know it shall happen in the next two months but I don't know what it is or why it's coming. I know it has something to do with that manipulative little bitch my brother fucked for a while, but I can't tell you how she fits in. I can guess, but I can't know for sure. I know that said brother and his incredibly doable little mate are in the middle of this shit storm of a situation. I know there will be blood; but who's? I am unaware. I know the mind reader will lose a limb or two, yet don't know how or why. (My bet is it has something to do with the delectable little Izzy B) I know it will be close to one of the Whitlock homes in the south, but I do not know which one. I know that things will get ugly, uglier than Alice on a bad day ( and that's saying something) but for which side? I know that my brother and his mate will need me. I also know that char and I shall be right there, right by there sides, even if it means our deaths.

**Rosalie's POV**

Thank fuck the telepathy twins are gone. Finally I get some much-needed peace. I was going bat shit crazy here from having to constantly censor my thoughts. I mean Jesus H. Christ they're MY thoughts! If I want to think about my monkey man au natural I have the fucking right to Goddamn it! Plus the little pixie has been seriously grinding on my nerves recently. Now that Jasper's gone and stopped being her bitch she thinks I should step up and fill in for him. That is sooo not happening. Pix has another thing coming to her if she honestly thinks she can treat me Rosalie Hale, like a lap dog. Yeah, I don't think so sweetheart.

To put it bluntly I'm lad they're gone. Quite frankly I don't know nor do I care about their whereabouts in the slightest. Carlisle and Esme are unsurprisingly freaking the fuck out. Don't see why myself, the dynamic duo are over two hundred years old combined. They'll be fine. And if they're not? Big deal, we'll get over it and move on. Maybe then Jazz and Bella will come back …

Hope they're not out searching for their 'lost loves'. Especially Alice and her deluded self. It's been clear to me since day one that Alice is full of shit. And those visions she has? The majority are a pile of piss in my humble opinion. 'Oh you never bet against Alice, she's always right about the future, she knows the outcome of every situation.' Right? WRONG! You never bet against Alice for the simple fact that she changes all situations to suit herself and her needs. She's always right because she manipulates any and all situations until she appears superior. And she most definitely does NOT know the outcome of all situations. Can anyone say 'subjective visions'? Clearly she doesn't know all the outcomes. Case in point that divorce sure shocked the shit outta her.

Go Jasper! He finally took back those balls that Alice has kept from him all these years. And Little Bells? Who knew she would run off with the Major? *Cue shocked face. =O Although if I'm being honest they are kinda perfect for each other.

Alice and Eddie are trying to say that Jasper in his confused emotional state that he has been in since – get this - Alice broke it off (really? I do believe Jasper divorced her) he kidnapped Bella, Alice's future best friend and sister (again, really? Cue eye roll. I don't think so. Bella would hate Alice) to get back at her. I call bullshit. I've known Jasper since the day he got here. I know him better than Alice and we share more of a connection than he and Alice do as supposed 'mates'. He would never do such a thing no matter how much 'emotional strain' he was under. And besides, from what I've learnt of little Hells Bells in the short time we had to get to know each other, she would not stand for that shit. She would sooner have lit Jasper up like a living bonfire. Plus I think she always liked Jazz. Whenever she was here at the Cullen house she would spend an awful lot of time staring at that Major portrait Esme had hung.

Edward and Alice are obviously mentally unstable when you think about it. Although you could argue that the majority of Edward's delusions do come from Alice. She is the puppet master in all of this, pulling on the emotional strings that are Edward's loneliness and want of a mate.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't particularly like Edward. He is a pompous git with a 'holier than thou' attitude, however what the little midget has done to him is just cruel. Her manipulations will cause him to get hurt in the end up, both emotionally, as he truly believes he loves Bella and (probably) physically. With the way Edward's been running around here like a headless chicken wracked with worry and pinning for his lost love when (if) he sees Bella there is no doubt in my mind that he will most likely do something stupid due to excitement and extreme joy. And if (when) he does do something stupid the Major will rip his ass to shreds, and then will possibly turn him into a nice cosy campfire to heat Bella's skin from where Edward inevitably touched.

God I hope Edward and Alice don't catch up to them before I figure out where the fuck Jazz and Bells are headed. I would hate to miss that particular show.

I am well aware that Jasper and Bella most likely want to be alone but I miss my brother and if truth were told Bella's already like a baby sister to me. I want to see how she is. I've been keeping an eye on them since they left (Jasper obviously hasn't noticed the tracking device I put in a belt I got him a while back).

I know what you're thinking, 'tracking device? How very stalker-ish of you Rosalie0 but it's not like that. I've been getting the sense for a while now that Jasper would take off, I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't left been in the dirt; I wanted to make sure that I'd always be able to find my 'twin'. He's the person in this hellish family that I'm closest to, after my Emmett of course.

I've narrowed down places he could be headed based on what he told me he has property wise – property not linked to the Cullens that is. Plus he's travelling with a human and due to his direction and the fact that I know that he's taking a round about route leads to three properties. Now all I have to do is figure out which one. Any of the three would be suitable …

I am knocked out of my musings by the sound of my phone ringing. I've barely pressed connect when I hear a voice I haven't in years:

"Pack your bags Blondie and stop your search. Grab the big oaf and get ready for the adventure of a lifetime. I know where they are and I know where they're going. It should be one helluvan experience, so be prepared. Don't worry the info won't cost you … much, Ahahaha!"

Peter!

* * *

**AN: So this was technically the start of the next chapter, but I thought I'd be nice. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jasper' POV**

Bella and I stop so that I can 'feed the hum' as she so eloquently suggested. We stop at this run down little diner used mostly by truck drivers and teenagers off on road trips before collage.

I pull in outside the diner and am incredibly thankful for the chance to leave the car. The atmosphere in here has been strained at best since we left the motel. I help Bella from the car 'cause my mama raised a gentleman who knows to treat a lady right and my Bella is definitely one amazing lady.

I get to the door of the diner first and open it, allowing Bella to enter before me. Not gonna deny though, I did that partially so I can watch her hips sway. The occupants of the diner raise their heads briefly when Bella walks in but the majority of them lower them again when they quickly lose interest. Some gazes linger though, the owners of the stares feeling tremendous amounts of lust for my B.

I quickly enter behind her and wave upon wave of jealousy slams into me. Yep, she's with me asswipes. Not only is she with me but she's oo good for any of y'all anyways so just look away.

I make a not of my surroundings and am about to venture further into the diner when a scent reaches my nose. A bitter, nasty scent. A scent I know well, too well. Not good!

_Not good, Jasper? Not GOOD. This is fucking terrible, horrible, horrendous, a disaster, World War 1,2 and The Southern Wars all rolled into one big ball with a bow on top. This is World War fucking 3 on the horizon. Scratch that, on the scale of bar fights to World War 3 this is off the fucking meter. It's on a war of the world's scale! _

Oh great, you're back? Go away I can handle this to exaggerating ass. You said I had time.

_Yeah well, time's up princess. Move over cause I'm in charge now. I will protect my mate! _

**Beast's POV**

Must protect mate!

Kill, destroy, burn.

Disgusting bastard.

He'll want her.

He'll try to get her.

She is MINE!

Kill, maim, gouge, protect.

He'll try to take her.

MINE!

Claim her.

NOW!

Here. Now. Mine.

Take her.

Show him. How them all.

She's mine.

Yesss. Mine!

Claim, mark, take.

No! Protect Mate!

Protect first.

Claim after.

Claim on ashes.

Mark her.

Claim what's mine.

I own her!

MINE!

Dirty rat bastard wants her.

Can't have her.

MINE!

_Major for fuck sake. You're not helping the situation with your insane blather. I thought you were the one that doesn't freak in stressful situations. Now get up out of your crouch and get Bella out of here. ASAFP. There, that's a good Major. Now kindly relinquish control so I can make sure she's ok. _

Yeah, no dice Jazzyboy. I'll check her over. You've had your time now it's my turn. Thanks for talking me down though. Awful nice of you I must say. Now all I have to do is fine somewhere … quieter, more … private. Possibly containing a bed …

**Bella's POV**

On the road … again. A girl could really get bored of this. I'm still annoyed, depressed, angry … horny. Jasper's doing nothing to help me either, he's only aggravating me further. Damn self, ignorant, annoying, sexy, dominate, hot, lusty vampman.

Is it warm in here? And no I'm not saying that as some sort of substitute for 'I'm randy'. I genuinely mean I feel as if I am being roasted alive. The sun's beating down on us, and Jasper is still convinced that the human must be cold so he has the heater on and occasionally hands me a sweater.

Isn't that lovely for the self-esteem? I feel like stripping off and my boyfriend wants me to cover up. I swear, whether they are human or vampire, men are incredibly dense sometimes.

I even asked him if I could roll down the window. He gave ma a look. A look that undoubtedly asked if I was mentally stable. And then he went on to calmly mention that doing so would let out the heat. Clearly he thinks that I'll freeze to death if he allows the temperature to drop even the slightest. Idiot! If he doesn't let me cool off soon, I'll die anyway of … overheatedness. (That's a word, right?) In fairness to him he has been weird since we entered that diner we stopped at a while back. He practically killed the entire room with his glare and backed me out slowly. He has been practically mute since except for these random mutterings he says to himself. His eyes have also gotten very dark; he looks kinda like he did when he was horny except … different. I can't explain it.

He's been speeding since we left the diner too, almost as if he were late for something or as if we were running away …

But that can't be right! Major Jasper Whitlock has little to nothing to fear, right? Should I be worried? C'mon Jasper, I'm freaking out over here, talk to me! Please?

* * *

**AN: Dun Dun Dunnnn! Drama!**

**Is it weird that I love to write as Rosalie? Her POVs will most likely have appear a lot! **

**Tell me what did we think? Did I do ok? Reviews, suggestion, comments, complaints? Except no complaints. Only constructive criticism thanks. By the by, I need a name for the beast, any suggestions? **

**Love, **

**-Stacy x**


End file.
